


В ДУШЕ НИИБУ ДОРОГАЯ МОЯ ГЕРМИОНА

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Драко горячий, но двинутый. Гарри от этого тащится (ну еще бы!).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	В ДУШЕ НИИБУ ДОРОГАЯ МОЯ ГЕРМИОНА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IDK My BFF Hermione?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240660) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: Персе.

После войны о Малфоях особо ничего не было слышно. Люциус Малфой год провел в Азкабане, а Нарцисса и Драко добрую половину этого срока прожили во Франции.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что они жили во Франции? — спросила Джинни. Она, Рон и Гарри зашли пропустить по стаканчику в «Голову мантикоры».

Гарри покосился на нее, как на слегка отсталую.

— Это же Малфой.

— Не догоняю, приятель.

Гарри покосился на нее, как на совсем отсталую.

— Гарри вечно его преследует, — сказал Рон.

— А, — Джинни сделала глоток медовухи, — точно.

После освобождения Люциус Малфой находился под домашним арестом. Все счета Малфоев так и оставались заморожены, поскольку в Министерстве шли судебные разбирательства по возмещению ущерба, но все же особой шумихи с именем Малфоев не возникало.

Три года спустя Люциус Малфой умер, а Драко Малфой решил показать себя во всей красе. Он тусовался во всех магических кварталах, пил во всех магических барах, танцевал во всех магических клубах — проще говоря, раздражал всех волшебников и ведьм, какие только есть.

— Ну наверняка не прямо всех, — возразила Джинни.

— Он что-то замышляет, — объявил Гарри.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Вот уж сомневаюсь.

— Ну а чем он тогда занимается?

— Бунтует, — предположила Джинни.

Рон вмешался:

— Разве все обычно бунтуют не в средней школе?

— Без понятия. — Джинни повернулась к нему и провела рукой по голове, словно все еще носила длинные волосы. Теперь она ходила с бритой головой. — А ты бунтовал?

— Да, вот только, — перебил Гарри, — Люциус Малфой мертв.

— Против мертвых не побунтуешь, — признал Рон.

— Ладно, — согласилась Джинни. Переводить взгляд на Гарри и спрашивать: «А ты бунтовал?» она не стала.

— То есть тебе не кажется, будто он что-то замышляет, — подытожил Гарри.

— Без понятия. — Джинни наконец на него посмотрела. — А Гермиона что думает?

***

Драко Малфой и правда что-то замышлял. Помимо пирсинга, нарядов из кожи и нелепых танцев, он еще и купил машину. Магловскую! Видимо, если ее водил Драко Малфой, то магловская машина становилась другим делом. Точнее, не делом, а зверем: она изрыгала пламя. Как заявил Чарли Уизли: «Выжигатель дорог — самое потрясное, что я вообще видел».

— Ты сейчас сказал «Выжигатель дорог»? — переспросил Гарри. Они собрались во «Вредилках» после закрытия, якобы помогая Джорджу проводить инвентаризацию товаров.

— Ага, — кивнул Чарли. — Смотри, она же выжигает дороги. Тем, что изрыгает пламя!

— Ну да, — пробормотал Гарри. — Слушай, насчет этого. Тебе не кажется, будто Драко Малфой что-то замышляет?

— У Гарри есть пунктик, — сообщил Рон братьям. — Ему кажется, будто Драко Малфой что-то замышляет.

— Серьезно? — поразился Джордж. — Опять?

— Что значит «опять»? — растерялся Гарри.

— Разве у тебя не было такого пунктика еще на втором курсе? — спросил Джордж. — Насчет Тайной комнаты? Рон мне все рассказал.

— Хотел бы я увидеть этого василиска, — грустно сказал Чарли.

— Не было у меня никакого пунктика. — Гарри поставил на полку пару коробок с фальшивыми волшебными палочками. — Я считал Малфоя наследником Слизерина.

— Если бы ты его увидел, — заявил Джордж Чарли, — то умер бы. Так уж устроены василиски.

— Забудьте о втором курсе. — Рон стал переставлять убранные Гарри коробки. — Вы бы видели Гарри на шестом. Он считал Малфоя Пожирателем смерти.

— Я бы умер счастливым, — протянул Чарли, — потому что умер бы от взгляда василиска.

— Суть в том, — прервал его Гарри, — что Драко Малфой водит машину. Магловскую.

— Крутую магловскую машину, — встрял Чарли. — Не забывай, она крутая.

— Я о другом, — продолжил Гарри. — Кто вообще так делает? Водит машину. Да никто же.

— Многие маглы так делают. — Чарли даже перестал раскладывать товары, только мечтательно пялился в пустоту. Гарри понятия не имел, чем это вызвано: василиском или машиной Малфоя. — Вы знали, что у них бывают какие-то там кабриолеты? Вообще без крыши!

— Я о том, что волшебники так не делают. — Гарри запихнул на полку еще пару коробок. — Не водят машины.

— Э-э, — пробормотал Рон, — мы как-то водили.

— Гарри о том, что это был всего лишь Форд «Англия». — Пусть Чарли и не сортировал коробки, он все равно приносил массу пользы. — А не... Вольво.

— Чарли не шибко разбирается в машинах. — Рон, похоже, тоже горел желанием помочь, а раскладывать ничего не торопился.

— Хорошо, — признал Гарри. — Но я о том, что если не считать Форд «Англию», а еще твоего отца, а иногда и Рона, а иногда и Министерство, волшебники не ездят на машинах.

— Не забывай о Гермионе, — добавил Джордж.

— Гермиона маглорожденная. И вообще, она же не водит машину!

Джордж пожал плечами.

— Ну да. Но именно с нее все и началось.

***

Драко Малфой что-то замышлял — это такая же правда, как и то, что он был Пожирателем смерти. Меткой он светил по сторонам так, словно хотел, чтобы все на нее пялились — возможно, пытался этим отвлечь людей от своих злых козней. Как бы там ни было, она не исчезла и не поблекла, только стала кроваво-красной — ее краски глубоко проникли под кожу, будто рисунок вен, — уродливой и слишком реальной. К тому же Малфой почти наверняка сделал татуировку между лопаток. Черный кельтский символ — почти наверняка зловещий.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что Малфой сделал татуировку? — спросила Сьюзен. Сьюзен Боунс была напарником Гарри в аврорате, и сейчас они изгоняли из заброшенного дома упырей.

— Сам ее видел, — ответил Гарри.

— Это понятно, но когда? — Сьюзен отбросила упыря взмахом палочки. — В смысле, чем ты тогда занимался?

— Увидел, когда его арестовывал.

— Опять? — вздохнула Сьюзен. — А я где была?

— У свекрови.

— Ох. Сожжение инферналов, арест темных волшебников и встреча со свекровью — причем все в один день. И что же Малфой натворил?

— Он нарушал общественный порядок.

— Прости, приятель, но за нарушение порядка этого пижона посадить нельзя.

— Ну, — протянул Гарри, — да. — Он распахнул шкаф и прогнал оттуда чарами еще одного упыря. — Никаких обвинений ему не предъявили.

— Опять? — повторила Сьюзен.

Гарри почему-то захотелось оправдаться.

— Я же не виноват, что вызвали именно меня.

— Ладно, ну и что? Тебя опять вызвали, так как Малфой танцевал на столе? Почему тогда меня не проинформировали? Ясное дело, на такую миссию не стоит идти без подкрепления. Какой ты смельчак — в одиночку столкнуться с такой опасностью!

— Все гораздо сложнее, — возразил Гарри. С верхнего этажа на них бросился упырь, но не успел он обвить Гарри цепями, как Сьюзен метнулась вперед и развоплотила его. — Отлично вышло, спасибо!

— Ну так, в чем была проблема?

— Да, в общем, Малфой применил какие-то чары, и весь клуб залило пеной.

— О. — Сьюзен убрала в карман палочку. — Кто-нибудь пострадал?

— Нет. Все было не... пена напоминала морскую.

— О. — Сьюзен призадумалась. — Кто-нибудь промок?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Дело вот в чем. Малфой расхаживал по клубу и приплачивал всем, чтобы они разделись. Возможно, он был пьян.

— Возможно?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Ну, пьяным он не выглядел.

— Но раздеваться Малфой никого не заставлял.

— Возможно, все тоже были пьяны.

— Значит, морская пена, все голые, пьяные — пьяные голые люди в морской пене. — Сьюзен еще немного призадумалась. — Кто-нибудь веселился?

— Что? — Гарри стал подниматься по лестнице из подвала, Сьюзен не отставала. — Суть ведь не в веселье, — сказал он, когда они оказались наверху.

Теперь уже Сьюзен пожала плечами.

— Почему бы и нет? Война ведь окончена. Остались лишь пара упырей, — и она шарахнула заклинанием еще одного.

— Он что-то замышляет. И вообще, я не договорил. Когда я туда пришел, Малфой звонил своим друзьям — приглашал зайти и раздеться.

— Все равно не вижу в этом никаких криминальных действий.

— Он звонил им по мобильному.

— Если подумать, — заметила Сьюзен, — во всем виновата твоя подруга Гермиона. Да и разве звонок по мобильному — это нарушение общественного порядка?

— Сьюзен, у магов нет мобильных телефонов.

— Ну да, — хмыкнула Сьюзен. — Скажи это Гермионе.

***

Самое явное доказательство того, что Малфой что-то замышлял, — уже через неделю после смерти отца он заявился к Гермионе в кабинет и, похоже, мило с ней побеседовал. Это произошло еще до мобильного и магловской машины, но уже после похорон.

— Здесь явно какой-то подвох, — решил тогда Гарри. Но почему-то большинство друзей с ним не согласились — к примеру, Невилл, который работал в теплице.

— По-моему, нет никакого подвоха, — ответил Невилл, хмуро покачав головой.

— Его отец умер, и на следующий же день Малфой собрался к Гермионе? — Гарри тоже нахмурился и покачал головой: для разговора о Малфое эти жесты казались подходящими. — Он ведь всегда не выносил маглорожденных, еще с детства.

— У него недавно умер отец.

— И что, раз Люциус мертв, Драко чудесным образом избавился от предубеждений?

— Возможно, теперь Драко стало легче выражать свое мнение.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Гарри. — Когда умирают близкие, нельзя так сразу отрицать все их ценности и убеждения. Надо... надо попытаться понять, чего они хотели, и этим руководствоваться. Надо чтить их и стараться... идти по их стопам, ведь ты любил их, и именно этого они бы от тебя хотели и... — Почему-то Невилл на него не смотрел. — Вот как надо поступать, — закончил Гарри.

Невилл по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

— Не всем, Гарри.

Гарри собирался возразить, что у Невилла не умерли родители, Сириус не был его крестным, а Люпин — лучшим другом родителей. Дамблдор Невиллу, может быть, и нравился, но никогда не приглашал его на закрытые встречи, не рассказывал ему о Томе Риддле и о детях-сиротах, не делился воспоминаниями и не называл особенным. Да и Снейп не был влюблен в маму Невилла. Но потом Гарри вспомнил, что пусть родители Невилла и живы, особого счастья никому это не принесло, так что остановился на простом:

— Вот как все должно быть.

— Ладно, — согласился Невилл, сгребая лопатой землю из холщового мешка в цветочный горшок. — Но люди могут быть разными. И могут меняться. — Он отставил лопату. — Может, Малфой просто хотел извиниться.

— Хорошо, почему тогда он не попросил прощения у меня?

Невилл с удивлением на него уставился, затем вернулся к своему мешку, методично перебрасывая оттуда землю в горшок. На подбородке у Невилла красовалось грязное пятно.

— Разве тебя пытали у Малфоя дома? — ровно спросил он. — Что-то не припоминаю.

— Нет. Но Малфой провел в Хогвартс Пожирателей смерти.

Иногда Невилл молчал, когда с ним разговаривали, прямо как сейчас. Так и продолжал возиться с землей.

— Из-за него Дамблдор и умер, — добавил Гарри. — И он собирался сдать меня Волдеморту. А его отец был на кладбище, когда умер Седрик Диггори, напал на нас тогда в Министерстве, и передал Джинни дневник, и... — Гарри осекся.

Лопата исчезала в мешке и вновь появлялась, перекидывая в горшок землю. Исчезала — появлялась, исчезала — появлялась. Потом Невилл стал руками утрамбовывать землю в горшке.

— Да и в любом случае, — продолжил Гарри, — пусть Малфой и не убил Дамблдора, он это не из милосердия. А только потому, что не сумел. Одно то, что Малфой мелкий слюнтяй и вечно все портит, еще не значит, что после войны он стал хорошим человеком. Он не безгрешен. Он такой же, как его отец.

Сделав в земле неглубокие ямки, Невилл наконец взглянул на Гарри.

— А ты такой же, как и твой?

Гарри посмотрел на блестящие черные семена, которые Невилл начал раскладывать по крохотным могилам, и сдвинул брови.

— Малфой что-то замышляет. Я в этом уверен.

— Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить с Гермионой, — сообщил Невилл, присыпая семена почвой.

***

Вскоре Малфой купил машину с мобильным и начал совершать массу странных, необъяснимых действий — в том числе, кажется, поддерживал дружбу с Гермионой Грейнджер. Гарри сразу удивился, когда тот к ней пришел, но подумал, что на этом все и закончится. Однако Малфой и Гермиона принялись... ну, во все свои дела они Гарри не посвящали, но Гермиона рассказывала, что они вместе пили кофе и завтракали, болтали по мобильным и смотрели магловские фильмы, — а суть в том, что Малфои не смотрят магловских фильмов. С минуты на минуту Малфой снова станет вести себя так, как его воспитали.

— Ладно, но разве ты ведешь себя так, как тебя воспитали? — спросила Джинни. Она полировала свою метлу, а Гарри чинил ее квиддичное снаряжение. Вообще шил он куда лучше, чем она, как раз из-за воспитания.

— Меня никак не воспитывали, — отрезал Гарри. — Просто держали под боком.

— Извини. Но я к тому, что ты ведешь себя не так, как Дурсли.

— Потому что Дурсли были мерзавцами и ужасно со мной обращались.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Джинни вытащила из метлы щепку. — Люциус Малфой тоже был мерзавцем.

— Только не по отношению к Драко, — заспорил Гарри.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Ты ведь шутишь? — Гарри продел иголку через плотную кожу. — Да родители души в нем не чаяли. Серьезно. Мама все время присылала ему подарки, и ты хоть слышала, как он отзывался об отце? Словно Люциус сделает все, что Драко захочет. Спорим, у него всегда были просто, ну, грандиозные вечеринки на день рождения, а летать он научился лет в пять, не говоря уже о том, что ему наверняка все говорили, будто он... в общем, поэтому Малфой таким и вырос. Родители избаловали его донельзя.

— Похоже, ты завидуешь.

— Малфою? — Завязав на нитке узелок, Гарри обрезал ее волшебными ножницами. — Смешная шутка.

— Ладно, Гарри, — вздохнула Джинни, — но послушай. Ты смотришь на чужие отношения с родителями со стороны, и, если они кажутся благополучными, это еще не значит... Послушай, родители могут быть хорошими. Даже замечательными, но иногда ты все равно будешь чувствовать себя так, будто тебя подавляют, наказывают, будто ты ни на что не способен, и тебе захочется во всем поступать им наперекор, а не слушаться.

— Но не насовсем. В смысле, это ведь не насовсем? — Гарри не глядел на Джинни, когда это спрашивал. Он никогда не глядел на нее в такие моменты, ведь даже если он не хотел ее физически, а Джинни не хотела того, чего Гарри хотел эмоционально, он был уверен, что все еще может измениться.

Проблема в том, что именно в этот период Джинни начала брить голову, выпивать по выходным с товарищами по команде, а по будням спорить с Молли по камину. Тогда же Гарри стал хранить под матрасом магловские журналы с голыми мужчинами и понемногу осознавать, что пару лет назад так рьяно дрочил на мысли вовсе не о Джинни, а о Дине Томасе. Так что он обязан был спросить: это ведь не насовсем?

— Когда-нибудь ему же придется остепениться?

Джинни поджала губы и с силой провела рукой по метле, скользнув промасленной тряпкой до самых прутьев.

— Не знаю, Гарри. Я правда не знаю.

— Я о том, — уточнил Гарри, — что не станут же Малфой и Гермиона друзьями.

— Вероятно, Малфой или Гермиона смогут ответить лучше меня, — пробормотала Джинни.

***

Гермиона и Малфой действительно стали друзьями, так как Малфой что-то замышлял, а Гермиона... ну, Гарри понятия не имел, что с ней такое, но предполагал, что она просто жалела Малфоя.

Непонятно только, из-за чего, ведь в это же время Малфой начал танцевать на столах и покупать магловские машины. Все обвинения с него сняли сразу после войны: Гарри с друзьями заступились за Малфоя на суде. После смерти Люциуса Малфои смогли свободно распоряжаться частью своего состояния, после окончания судов — всем полностью. Где-то половина ушла на выплаты компенсаций, но Малфой все равно купался в деньгах, а еще ведь оставались счета Блэков. Министерство их так и не тронуло, раз с Нарциссы тоже сняли все обвинения.

Ну а потом Малфой, как выразилась Джинни, стал «бунтовать» — общался с маглорожденными, скупал магловские Роллс-Ройсы или что там у него, вот только выглядел при этом как гуляка и одевался как бездомный.

— Какое тебе дело до того, что он носит? — спросила Сьюзен. Тогда же Гарри стал рассказывать всем, кто готов был выслушать: Малфой что-то замышляет. И об огнедышащей машине Малфоя. И о его мобильном. И об одежде.

— Так он ведь вроде миллионер, — парировал Гарри, — Он не может хотя бы одеваться прилично?

— По-твоему, Малфой плохо выглядит?

— Нет.

— Хм, — протянула Сьюзен. Они разбирались со случайным выплеском магии: из зоопарка сбежали животные. Похоже, такое случалось часто. Сьюзен улыбнулась какой-то магле, заверила ту, что все будет хорошо, и стерла ей память.

— Да просто он выглядит как магл из семидесятых, — Гарри фыркнул, — особенно из-за... волос и сапог из драконьей кожи.

— О, да. — Сьюзен мечтательно улыбнулась. — Драконья кожа. Я категорически ее не одобряю. Абсолютно.

— ...а еще, еще серебро, Мерлина ради, — продолжил Гарри, — и я уже молчу о том, что Малфой вечно весь в черном.

— И в коже, — поддакнула Сьюзен.

— И с цепочкой. Не забывай, что он носит цепочку. Серебряную.

Сьюзен пожала плечами и запихнула в клетку обезьяну.

— К чему ты вообще клонишь?

— К тому... — Гарри пришлось на миг остановиться и поразмыслить. — Он что-то замышляет.

— С чего бы это? — Сьюзен запечатала клетку заклинанием, и оба зашагали прочь из зоны приматов. — Подумаешь, Малфой обновил гардероб.

— А еще говорит по мобильному. — Гарри стер память еще одному прохожему — кажется, чуть более резко, чем требовалось. — И подводит глаза.

— Ах, да, — хмыкнула Сьюзен, — подводит глаза. Не стоит забывать о подводке для глаз.

— Отмахивайся, сколько хочешь, — заявил Гарри. — Мужчины глаза не подводят. Где Малфой вообще этому научился?

— Спорим, ему Гермиона показала, — усмехнулась Сьюзен.

***

Еще одно вопиющее доказательство того, что Малфой что-то замышлял, — он стал геем.

Не то чтобы Гарри знал наверняка, как именно Малфои относятся к гомосексуальности, или был убежден, что все чистокровные — гомофобы. Зато он знал, насколько Малфои консервативны и одержимы чистотой крови; это же просто нелепо.

— Э-э, — выдавила Джинни. — Ты ведь знаешь, что люди не выбирают, быть им геями или нет?

Гарри неловко заерзал на стуле. Она опять полировала метлу, и теперь эти движения не особо Гарри волновали — разве что навевали мысли о квиддиче (что было как раз волнительно, ведь противник из Джинни отличный).

— Я знаю, — ответил он.

— А раз так, что бы у него в семье ни говорили, Малфой не сможет так вот взять и не быть геем.

— Да не в этом дело, — отрезал Гарри. — Просто он слишком уж выставляет это напоказ.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Ты о чем?

Дело в том, что Малфой не просто прятал журналы и фантазировал, когда дрочил. Он красил ногти в черный цвет, носил серебряные цепочки, которые плавно скользили у него по груди, и открывающие горло рубашки. Волосы он чуть отрастил и не зализывал назад, так что пряди цвета топленого масла мягко падали ему на лицо — казалось бы, если тратишь по триста галеонов на стрижку, то в подведенные глаза волосы лезть не должны, но, похоже, без этого никак.

По ночам Малфой ходил на вечеринки — тусовался, пил, танцевал, а в танце клал локти мужчинам на плечи, затем переплетал пальцы у них за затылками. На вечеринках он терся о мужчин и засовывал язык им в горло, а когда пил, насыпал соль на чужие запястья. Потом слизывал ее оттуда, глядя при этом на мужчин подведенными глазами, а когда глотал стопку текилы и посасывал за ней дольку лайма, его горло казалось таким открытым и уязвимым, что Малфой просто наверняка что-то замышлял, иначе и быть не могло.

— Выходит, Малфой не должен никого целовать на людях, — подытожила Джинни.

— Мужчин, — поправил Гарри. — Он целует мужчин.

— Ага, я слышала. То есть поцелуи с мужчинами под запретом?

— Не под запретом. Просто зачем совать это всем в лицо?

— Но когда всем в лицо суют гетеросексуальность, тебя это не смущает.

— Нет. То есть да. В смысле, Малфой ведет себя вызывающе.

Джинни отложила в сторону метлу и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— По-твоему, ему должно быть стыдно.

— Нет. Только... пусть будет осмотрительнее.

— То есть он должен скрываться, как ты.

Гарри с трудом подавил дрожь. Однако голос вышел совсем ровным:

— Я не скрываюсь.

— Ну хорошо, рассказал паре человек. Это лишь значит, что скрываешься ты не от всех.

— Я рассказал пятерым.

У Джинни сделался такой же вид, как при спорах с Молли.

— Да и ладно, — быстро добавил Гарри. — Хорошо. Малфой может хоть на весь чертов магический мир заявить, что он гей. Мне плевать. Вот только ведет он себя... как думаешь, Малфой хоть раз дважды приводил домой одного и того же парня?

— Отлично. — Джинни откинулась на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, и проницательно прищурилась. Бритая голова и тонкие черты лица почему-то придавали ей опасный вид. — Значит, он потаскун.

— Я хочу сказать... — начал Гарри.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он потаскун.

— Я хочу сказать, он просто... — продолжил Гарри, так как прошлым вечером вновь собирался арестовать Малфоя за то, что тот сел на метлу пьяным, вот только вел метлу не он. Летал другой волшебник, а сам Малфой... чуть ли не повис на нем. Второго Гарри тоже узнал: это оказался Роджер Дэвис. Который, во-первых, не был в Хогвартсе геем — скорее всего, и до сих пор не был, Малфой просто счел его удобной подстилкой, а Роджер согласился. И во-вторых, разве Роджер совсем не разбирался в людях? А с ним и все остальные? Темная метка ведь никуда не делась, и Малфой явно что-то замышлял.

— Ты и правда хочешь сказать, что он потаскун, — повторила Джинни, когда Гарри не закончил фразу.

В-третьих, Роджер Дэвис — еще ладно, кто бы отказался? Темноволосый, голубоглазый, высокий, широкоплечий, с отличной фигурой, приятными чертами лица и волевым подбородком, здорово играет в квиддич. Но когда Гарри раньше собирался арестовать Малфоя, тот терся о какого-то магла в баре, еще до этого — целовался в туалете с Энтони Голдштейном, а еще до этого — лапал Блейза Забини, и Малфой все время с кем-то, а Энтони Гольдштейн зануда и даже не особо симпатичный.

— Пока у них все добровольно и безопасно, что ты имеешь против? — Джинни по-прежнему щурилась.

— Он что-то замышляет, — ответил Гарри. — Вот и все.

— Спать с кем попало — еще не значит что-то замышлять.

У Гарри что-то кольнуло в сердце.

— Джинни, ты...

Она сощурилась еще сильнее.

— Что я?

Гарри отвел взгляд и в итоге спросил совсем другое:

— Как думаешь, они ему хоть нравятся?

— Знаешь что? — бросила Джинни. — Тебе надо поговорить с Гермионой.

— Что? — Ничего личного Гарри не спрашивал, поэтому решил, что она будет довольна. — Зачем?

Джинни взяла в руки метлу.

— Мы с тобой теперь говорим на разных языках.

***

Однако каждый раз, когда Гарри заговаривал с Гермионой, та отвечала:

— Драко ничего не замышляет.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, — но ты зовешь его Драко.

Гермиона закатила глаза. Оба сидели у нее в офисе: она задержалась, чтобы разобрать какие-то бумаги, а может, поболтать по мобильному с Малфоем или заняться еще чем-нибудь в том же духе. Гарри удалось застать ее врасплох.

— Так уж его зовут.

— Вот только он нам не друг.

Гермиона еще раз закатила глаза.

— Нет, нам он не друг, зато мне — друг.

— Раз уж мы об этом начали...

— Я думаю, ему сейчас нужна поддержка, — заявила Гермиона.

— У него полно приятелей, — возразил Гарри.

— Да, — признала Гермиона, — но ему нужны те, кто в своем уме.

— Вот здесь у меня что-то не сходится...

— Я не сошла с ума, потому что дружу с Драко, Гарри.

— Правда? А то очень уж странно. Ты помнишь, что Малфой пытался убить Рона? Рон вот точно помнит, что Малфой пытался убить его. Интересная все-таки штука — память.

— Ладно, но вот в чем разница между тобой и Роном. Ты хочешь, чтобы все было точно так же, как раньше. В этом плане ты даже хуже Рона: у него бывают какие-то странные блоки восприятия, когда речь заходит о Драко, слизеринцах и «Пушках Педдл», но в остальном он легко ко всему приспосабливается. А ведь если бы меня лет десять назад спросили, кто из нас наименее уступчивый, я бы точно назвала Рона.

— Я очень даже уступчивый. — Гарри постарался, чтобы это не звучало так, будто он оправдывается.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Взгляд у Гермионы вновь стал мягким и ласковым. Должно быть, устала закатывать глаза. — Ты просто... Гарри, все ведь не может быть так, как раньше.

И правда, все стало не так, как раньше.

У Гарри был целый план. Сперва он об этом даже не подозревал, но когда все пошло наперекосяк, Гарри осознал, что у него есть план, и это какая-то бессмыслица, что план не работает.

Он должен был стать аврором. Рон тоже станет аврором, Гарри женится на Джинни, а Рон — на Гермионе. Тогда Гарри станет частью семьи Уизли, а вместе с ним и Гермиона, все они заведут детей и отправят их в Хогвартс. И его дети будут дружить с детьми Рона и Гермионы — так все и сложилось бы, останься родители Гарри в живых.

Начнем с того, что Гарри не собирался быть геем. Хотя с этим справиться еще можно. Пусть Джинни не особо его привлекала, она ведь все равно очень привлекательная, Гарри же не слепой, так что все еще могло сработать. И он любил ее, а она любила его.

Но он вовсе не планировал, что Джинни не захочет выходить замуж. Она говорила, что никогда не захочет и заводить детей, наверное. Больше всего она хотела играть в квиддич на международном уровне, а у Гарри не было ни малейшего желания все время путешествовать. И как бы он ни любил болтать о квиддиче, не было у него и желания жить, дышать, есть и спать с мыслями о квиддиче, как Джинни.

Гермиона и Рон тоже не хотели жениться. Большую часть времени они не хотели и быть вместе — даже когда опять сходились после очередного расставания. Гарри казалось, все это совсем как в Хогвартсе, но они справятся, ведь оба явно созданы друг для друга и все в таком духе. Но на самом деле не так уж весело общаться с лучшими друзьями, которые все время ругаются.

Может, потому лучшим другом Гермионы и стал Драко Малфой, но так не должно быть. Малфои должны были скрыться во Франции. А может, и остаться — сломленные и одинокие, они бы зализывали раны в старом и продуваемом всеми ветрами поместье, беседуя о старых добрых временах, когда еще считали себя важными и веселья ради наблюдали за пытками маглов. Малфои могли бы даже стиснуть зубы и униженно попробовать вернуться в магический мир — уже заметно ожесточившись, малость исхудав и еще сильнее побледнев. Работали бы какими-нибудь мусорщиками или завхозами в надежде на второй шанс.

И Гарри дал бы им этот шанс. Даже простил бы все гадости, которые совершил Малфой: Гарри ведь великодушен и не зациклен на прошлом. Но Малфой не должен был вернуться в магический мир, разбрасываясь галлеонами, вырывая у всех потрясенные вздохи и открывая свои острые ключицы десяткам любовников, которые украшают его шею серебряными цепочками и засосами.

К тому же Драко Малфой тоже не должен был стать геем. Блейз Забини не должен был стать профессором в Хогвартсе, Грегори Гойл не должен был стать флористом, а Панси Паркинсон уж точно не должна была стать поп-звездой, затмившей по популярности «Ведуний». Но она ею стала — в полосатых гетрах и с зеленым ирокезом.

Шлюховатый плейбой, который стал лучшим другом Гермионы, — самый невероятный вариант будущего для бледного как червь мальчишки, который не смог ни убить человека, ни спасти, который вообще ни на что не был способен, кроме как задаваться и повторять за папочкой заученные фразы.

А Рон должен был поступить в аврорат, но не стал. Он работал в банке — пусть и в Гринготтсе, все равно это какая-то нелепица: они ведь ограбили этот банк! А Гермиона должна была... Гарри даже не знал, покорять мир с помощью своего ума или еще что-нибудь такое — но не в деловом же костюме, не в перерывах между разговорами по мобильному и... не на высоких каблуках, не с укладкой и не попивая двойной латте с карамелью без сахара. Пожалуй, в своем уме оставался один только Невилл. Такими темпами он, того и гляди, станет министром магии, и стоило Гарри вспомнить обездвиженного мальчишку в пижаме, как мир казался каким-то неправильным.

Проблема в том, что все вели себя совсем не в характере.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что никто не ведет себя так же, как в подростковом возрасте, — резюмировала Гермиона. Они все еще сидели у нее в офисе, и Гарри обхватил голову руками. — Возможно, это потому, что все мы уже не подростки.

— Не так уж мы и изменились, — заспорил Гарри. — Прошло не так уж много времени.

— Но мы изменились. Весь мир изменился. Или ты не заметил?

— Все должно быть не так.

Гермиона некоторое время смотрела на него, и ее взгляд оставался таким же мягким и ласковым, теплым, словно подтаявший шоколад. 

— Ты ведь много об этом думал, — и это был не вопрос, — о том, как все должно быть.

— Ну ладно, — признал Гарри, так как видел, куда она клонит: незачем еще и разжевывать. — Но я не понимаю, почему Малфоя все защищают.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона спросила:

— Все его защищают?

— Ну да. И у него есть машина. И мобильный.

— Нет ничего плохого в...

— И он носит украшения. И подводит глаза. И он гей, и татуировку сделал, и Гермиона, ну зачем ему подводить глаза?

Гермиона дернула уголком рта.

— Во всем этом нет ничего плохого.

Гарри сполз вниз на стуле.

— Да знаю я.

— Но его никто не защищает, — добавила Гермиона. Заправив волосы за ухо, она обошла стол. Сложила какие-то документы в стопку, но сразу разобрала обратно. Затем наконец посмотрела на Гарри.

— Никто не верит, что Малфой что-то замышляет, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Это потому, что нечему там верить. — Похоже, Гермиона решила высказать все, что на уме. — Ничего он не замышляет. Да и не может. Он слегка... не в себе, чтобы что-нибудь замышлять.

— Хочешь сказать, он спятил? — Гарри впервые ощутил, что для Драко Малфоя есть хоть капля надежды. — Мне это тоже приходило в голову.

— Он не спятил. Но у него есть проблемы, и они не в машине, не в татуировке и не в подводке для глаз.

— Это же Малфой. — Гарри закатил глаза. — У него всегда проблемы.

Фыркнув, Гермиона снова заправила волосы за ухо.

— Вот я и говорю, что проблемы есть. И он справляется с ними так, как умеет.

— Спит с кем попало и водит на вечеринки рысь?

Гермиона слегка побледнела.

— Так он и правда привел рысь?

— Два слова: бриллиантовый ошейник.

— Я говорила ему, что это плохая идея. — Гермиона поморщилась.

— Да неужели? — протянул Гарри.

— Послушай, — начала Гермиона. — Я не оправдываю его действия. Даже наоборот. Драко ничего не замышляет, так как... он сейчас слишком нестабилен, чтобы плести масштабные заговоры, да и к тому же все свои масштабные заговоры он провалил, разве что сумел провести Пожирателей смерти в Хогвартс — но даже это заняло у него целый год, и видит Мерлин, если ты передаешь ему мои слова, я тебя прикончу.

С минуту Гарри молча сидел и пытался осмыслить услышанное, а заодно выкинуть из головы образ Драко Малфоя с рысью, которая потирается о его обтянутое кожей бедро. Наконец он спросил:

— Если у него столько проблем, почему ты с ним так близко дружишь?

Глаза Гермионы расширились. Пару секунд она не двигалась, потом отвернулась.

— У всех нас есть проблемы, Гарри, — наконец объяснила она. — Я... меня тоже не назовешь идеальной.

Гарри сдвинул брови.

— Так значит, ты его жалеешь.

Гермиона покачала головой и опять поправила волосы.

— Нет. Я чувствую, что... сама не понимаю почему, но я такая же, как он.

***

В следующий раз Гарри встретил Малфоя не по официальным делам аврората — впрочем, Гарри никогда особо не удавалось вести себя официально. У него должен был быть выходной, но Джинни встречалась со своими друзьями, а Рон и Гермиона решили провести вечер вдвоем. Невилл уехал в Мексику на конференцию по кактусам, Луна пошла на выставку, Сьюзен ужинала с родственниками мужа, Джордж — с Анджелиной, а Молли и Артур сразу принимались Гарри жалеть, когда он приходил в гости один. Так что Гарри принялся наблюдать за магазинчиком волшебных чернил в Альта-Вэй, где почти наверняка торговали незаконными ингредиентами для зелий.

Стоя посреди улицы в мантии-невидимке, он услышал какой-то шум и решил проверить — обошел вокруг квартала и свернул за угол за пабом. Источником шума оказался Малфой. Гарри снял мантию-невидимку.

Здесь оказалась не улица и даже не переулок: лишь узкий проход между задней стороной паба и каменной стеной. Малфой стоял лицом к трем волшебникам.

Если учесть, как он выглядел в детстве, а затем и в последние годы в Хогвартсе, Малфой не должен быть хорош собой. Лоб у него стал слишком широким, подбородок наоборот остался узким и острым, а губы смотрелись маленькими и слишком тонкими. В школе его глаза казались впалыми и слишком глубоко посаженными, а волосы придавали ему блеклый вид.

Однако сейчас острый подбородок смотрелся привлекательно, хотя Гарри и сам не представлял почему, а тонкие губы выглядели строго, Малфою это шло. Он казался старше своего возраста: точеные, резко высеченные скулы делали его взгляд острее, как у человека, который уже в молодости многое повидал. Плечи у Малфоя теперь даже широкие, если учесть его худобу, и он стал еще выше, чем в школе. На нем были узкие джинсы, черная майка и кожаная куртка — отнюдь не наряд волшебника, — пальцы украшали кольца, а шею — все та же серебряная цепочка.

Малфой молча стоял, с донельзя ленивым и беззаботным видом прислонившись к стене паба. В свете одинокого фонаря его бледная кожа излучала какое-то мистическое сияние. Один из трех задирающих его волшебников сказал что-то о пожирательском отребье.

Малфой улыбнулся.

— Вы хотите поговорить о моем отце? Серьезно?

— Малфой! — позвал Гарри.

— Мерлин, помоги нам, — вздохнул Малфой. — Поттер.

Достававшие его волшебники беспокойно переглянулись.

— Идите дальше, — приказал им Гарри, — по своим делам. Я здесь разберусь.

Волшебники пробормотали что-то о том, что Малфой мразь, педик, и вообще так ему и надо, Пожирателю смерти, всех их нужно упрятать за решетку. Потом ушли.

— И Гарри Поттер вновь меня спас. Вот умора, а?

— Я тебя не спасать пришел, Малфой.

— А, понятно. — Малфой бегло скользнул по нему взглядом. — Так я опять нарушал общественный порядок? Давай, расскажи же нам. Это... нарушение?

Малфой подошел ближе и наклонился к Гарри, положив руку ему на шею и обжигая подбородок дыханием. Гарри его оттолкнул.

— Прекрати, Малфой.

— Ты всегда был занудой. — Даже не глядя на него, Малфой принялся себя ощупывать, пока наконец не нашел то, что искал. Достал сигарету с зажигалкой и прикурил.

— Ты куришь, Малфой? Серьезно? — Мало ему массивных черных сапог, зашнурованных до колен, и огромного серебряного перстня на мизинце?

— Нет, — ответил Малфой. — Это только ради тебя.

— Нельзя устраивать драку посреди улицы.

Малфой осмотрелся, затем повернулся к Гарри и склонил набок голову.

— И это ты называешь улицей?

Малфой улыбался — даже скорее ухмылялся. Белый дым странными узорами клубился вокруг острых черт его лица, тонкогубого рта и слишком узкого подбородка. Глаза казались столь же жесткими и светлыми, как мокрый тротуар. Гарри даже не сомневался, что Малфой над ним насмехается.

— Мне плевать, — выплюнул Гарри.

Малфой затянулся сигаретой.

— Знаешь, отец ужасно хотел, чтобы я с тобой подружился. — Ответа Гарри он ждать не стал. — Так и говорил: «Драко, ты наверняка познакомишься с Гарри Поттером. Одним из самых важных волшебников в мире». Не представляю, чего он от меня ожидал. Что я буду отправлять тебе валентинки?

— Ну да, — фыркнул Гарри. — Ты безумно старался.

— Знаешь что, Поттер? — Малфой резко взмахнул рукой, развеяв дым от сигареты. — Я старался сделать все, что он мне велел.

— Ты пьян.

— Немного. — Малфой снова поднес сигарету к розовым губам. — Но достаточно, чтобы сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя ненавидел.

— У тебя с этим и в трезвом виде никогда нет проблем.

— Я ненавидел тебя, Поттер. Я старался изо всех сил, а ты никогда меня не замечал, так что я тебя ненавидел.

— Не надо, — перебил Гарри, так как тоже ненавидел Малфоя. Ненавидел Малфоя в лунном свете. Ненавидел стоять с ним в час ночи в темном переулке. Ненавидел сам переулок и то, как тесно располагались с обеих сторон каменные стены, какими они были мокрыми и как блестели от дождя, а может, и не только от него. Гарри не нравились ни мощеный тротуар, ни грязь с мусором в этом подозрительном переулке, который заканчивался тупиком. А больше всего ему не нравился Малфой, чьи губы были манящими и нежными, как у девушки, а грудь — сильной и плотно обтянутой майкой. Не нравилось, ни что голос Малфоя походил на дым, ни к чему все это могло привести. Гарри совсем не нравилось, куда вели его мысли.

— Иногда это помогало мне не свихнуться, — продолжал Малфой. — Это так сильно меня занимало. Я ел и ненавидел Гарри Поттера. Я спал и ненавидел Гарри Поттера. Я смеялся и ненавидел Гарри Поттера. И теперь все просто... куда-то исчезло.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Не переживай, я все еще тебя ненавижу.

— Знаю. Но я тебя не ненавижу. — Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Это сбивало с толку куда больше машин, мобильных и синих джинсов: Драко Малфой встречал взгляд Гарри Поттера — без усмешки, без ухмылки, без ненависти и отвращения, без страха. — Я тебя не ненавижу и понятия не имею, куда эта ненависть делась. Она просто исчезла. Вот так. — Он щелкнул пальцами и второй рукой сунул в рот сигарету.

— Звучит так, как будто ты лишился лучшего друга, Малфой.

Малфой кивнул.

— Все должно быть так легко. Раньше так и было. — Он бросил сигарету на асфальт и затушил ее подошвой сапога. И вновь посмотрел на Гарри. — Я должен тебя ненавидеть, Поттер. Почему я не могу просто тебя ненавидеть?

— Перестань.

— С чего бы? — Малфой вдруг оказался ближе, качнувшись вперед, и Гарри ощутил запах спиртного, а еще от него пахло дымом и потом. — Я даже оскорблять тебя не хочу. Почему-то не могу собраться с духом, не представляю даже почему. Я вообще не понимаю, как все сложилось именно так. Тебе никогда не хотелось... — Малфой осекся, опустив голову. Странно было видеть его таким задумчивым: он выглядел погруженным в свои мысли, полным любопытства, словно думал не только о себе, но и о Гарри. — Тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться в прошлое — каким бы оно ни было ужасным. Каким бы оно ни было невыносимым — вернуться, так как тогда, по крайней мере, все имело смысл. Казалось, все именно так, как и должно быть, и никогда не приходилось гадать, дело только в тебе или...

Гарри его поцеловал.

Малфой оттолкнул его, и Гарри неловко отступил назад. Взгляд Малфоя стал на удивление открытым, почти уязвимым. Он выглядел обманутым, будто его вдруг ни с того ни с сего ударил лучший друг.

Затем Малфой преодолел расстояние в два шага между ними, схватил Гарри за рубашку и поцеловал уже сам. Губы у него были мягкими и горячими, и Гарри впервые в жизни по-настоящему целовал мужчину, аж касаясь языком зубов. Руками Малфой обвил ему шею и зарылся в волосы, сжав их в кулаке. Гарри толкнул его к стене.

Он хотел сделать Малфою больно. Хотел ударить его и укусить, ведь все шло не так, как должно было. Гарри должен был жениться на Джинни; у них должен быть волшебный дом с волшебным садом; должны быть волшебные дети, которые поступили бы в Хогвартс и звали его папой. Он не должен целовать Драко Малфоя; не должен прижимать его к стене. Он вообще не должен хотеть Малфоя; это все неправильно.

Намотав на кулак тонкую серебряную цепочку у Малфоя на шее, Гарри прикусил мочку его проколотого уха. Малфой тоже не должен так себя вести. Малфой должен быть заносчивым и выше всего этого. Он должен задирать нос, а не скупать магловские автомобили и мобильные телефоны. Он не должен дружить с Гермионой и выглядеть как Билли Айдол.

Малфой пошел против своей натуры, отринул все, что делало его собой, и Гарри поступал так же — прямо здесь, в темноте и сырости. Сплошная грязь: Гарри просунул колено Малфою между бедер, а тот застонал и повернул голову, подставляя зубам Гарри молочно-белое горло. По векам Малфоя размазалась черная подводка.

— Мерлин и Моргана, — пробормотал он.

Гарри просунул колено дальше, и твердый член Малфоя прижался к его бедру.

Малфой ахнул.

— Так вот значит как, — выдавил он. — Ты не звонишь, не пишешь, а теперь...

Гарри заткнул ему рот языком.

— А на деле ты просто грязный ублюдок, — продолжил Малфой, когда он снова отстранился.

Гарри снова протолкнул вперед колено.

Малфой застонал.

— Давай ко мне в квартиру, — предложил он и потерся Гарри о бедро.

— Здесь, — ответил Гарри, так как здесь грязно, мерзко и неправильно — а это, похоже, именно то, чего он хотел. Возможно, именно этого Гарри хотел и всегда; возможно, все те мечты в палатке во время войны — лишь ложь самому себе, чтобы остаться в живых. Возможно, ради победы ему нужно было убедить себя, что он чист, добр и прав. А возможно, именно война сделала его таким: испорченным и извращенным. Возможно, ничего лучше он никогда и не заслуживал.

Возможно, Волдеморт выбрал его (а не Невилла Лонгботтома) не зря. Возможно, Петунья и Вернон Дурсли прекрасно знали, что он из себя представляет.

— Здесь, — повторил Гарри и укусил Малфоя за горло.

Малфой дернул его за волосы, чтобы Гарри поднял голову и он мог застонать ему в рот, а потом выпустил пряди и зашарил у Гарри под майкой. Но тому было плевать — он только сильнее вжал Малфоя в скользкие грязные камни.

Пальцев Гарри коснулось что-то твердое, холодное и узкое. Вид флакона смазки в бледной, изящной ладони Малфоя, которая коснулась его руки, должен был вернуть Гарри в реальность.

Так и вышло: думать Гарри мог только о том, как же это омерзительно. Ему была противна сама мысль о том, чтобы трахнуть Малфоя, о том, чтобы трахнуть Малфоя в переулке, о том, что его первый раз с мужчиной произойдет в таком поганом, вонючем месте. Сама мысль о любриканте, о том, для чего он нужен, о заднице Малфоя, раскрытой и влажной, о том, как Гарри втолкнет туда свой член, — все эти мысли грязные; и самое грязное — то, как сильно Гарри этого хотел, как его чуть ли не трясло от жажды. И какой сильной, но нежной казалась рука Малфоя, отчасти даже успокаивая.

Он вздрогнул, когда Малфой отпустил его и потянулся за палочкой.

— Для защиты, — объяснил тот и прошептал заклинание.

Гарри открыл любрикант и размазал по пальцам. Пожалуй, будь это приятно, вздумай он заняться сексом с человеком, которого хотел, — с добрым человеком, с тем, кто в войне сражался на правильной стороне, кто честный, хороший и именно такой, как надо, кто ему не враг, — пожалуй, вздумай он заняться любовью, возможно, и средства для этого показались бы приятными. Но сейчас смазка на пальцах казалась жирной и непристойной; Гарри представил, как нанесет ее на Малфоя, размажет по его заднице, размажет по его дырке; представил, как скользкая масса заполнит Малфоя, сделает его скользким и готовым для члена. Это вызвало у Гарри тошноту и завело, как никогда в жизни.

Малфой расстегнул ширинку и стянул джинсы — конечно же, белья он не носил. Обнажился его член — длинный, твердый и красный, в окружении медового цвета волос в паху. Гарри понятия не имел, что делать, но все же решил действовать: провел хорошо смазанными пальцами у Малфоя за яйцами, стараясь проскользнуть в его дырку.

Опустив руку между ног, Малфой помог ему: направил один из пальцев Гарри себе внутрь. У Гарри перехватило дыхание — он стоял с Драко Малфоем в переулке, просунув палец тому в задницу, хотя до этого они за четыре года почти не перемолвились и словом.

Кажется, Малфоя это тоже поразило, потому что он откинул голову на каменную стену и закрыл глаза.

— Гарри Поттер. — Он открыл их. — Я сейчас трахнусь с Гарри Поттером.

Гарри не хотел об этом думать. Он вновь поцеловал Малфоя и протолкнул в его дырку второй палец. Внутри было жарко, узко и так тесно, что казалось совершенно невозможным втиснуть что-то большее, но Гарри уже давно стало плевать — еще тогда, когда все утратило всякий смысл.

— Причем у стены, — добавил Малфой. — В переулке. Лучше тогда так. — Оттолкнув Гарри, Малфой повернулся лицом к стене. — Раз у нас все так низменно, пусть будет еще и похабно.

— Мать твою, — выдохнул Гарри. Задница у Малфоя должна была быть костлявая. Бледная, тощая, просто жалкая. Но нет, на деле это оказалось самое соблазнительное зрелище в жизни Гарри.

Он попытался сглотнуть и осознал, что у него аж слюнки потекли.

— Ну так что? — Малфой оглянулся через плечо, и выглядело это греховно. Даже похабно, как он и говорил: Малфой распластался у грязной стены, выставив задницу над спущенными до колен узкими джинсами. Готовый к тому, чтобы его оттрахали, и уже смазанный, он ждал этого, просил об этом. Самое грязное зрелище в жизни Гарри — и в то же время самое соблазнительное.

— Раз я весь раскрытый и влажный, продолжим? — Малфой сделал какое-то движение, то ли потянулся, то ли сжался, оттопырив задницу. Похоже, он только что потерся о каменную стену, и Гарри мигом передумал: вот самое соблазнительное зрелище в его жизни. — Или ты хотел просто посмотреть?

— Я тебя трахну.

Усмешка Малфоя исчезла.

— Мерлин, — сказал он, и Гарри расстегнул штаны.

И вытащил член.

Малфой облизнул губы.

— Давай же.

Затем Малфой вильнул бедрами, потираясь о стену, и его задница от этого стала выглядеть такой соблазнительной, что ее просто необходимо было выебать, и Гарри обхватил одной рукой член, а второй нащупал дырку Малфоя и направил член внутрь.

— Мерлин, — повторил Малфой. Голос его звучал слабо и ломко.

— Заткнись, — бросил Гарри и толкнулся вперед. Было скользко, горячо и очень-очень тесно. Он задумался, почему не делал этого раньше, а потом вспомнил, что ничего такого и близко не хотел.

Малфой вновь дернул бедрами. Это и прежде выглядело пошло, теперь же, когда задница Малфоя плотно обхватывала член Гарри, смотрелось просто бесстыдно.

— Ебучий Гарри Поттер, — выдохнул Малфой.

Немного вытащив член, Гарри толкнулся обратно, и Малфой снова дернулся, так что Гарри оказался в его тугой, упругой заднице по самые яйца.

— Меня ебет Гарри Поттер, — пробормотал Малфой. — Да я давным-давно и думать о тебе забыл, а теперь ты ебешь меня у стены.

— Заткнись, я сказал. — Гарри потрясывало от желания, он опять вытащил член и втолкнул обратно.

— Не знаю, как так выходит, как со мной случается такое дерьмо, трахни меня сильнее, я тебя ненавидел, я так сильно тебя ненавидел...

— Я все еще ненавижу тебя, — сообщил Гарри и стал трахать его сильнее.

— Ты был таким наглым ублюдком, ты и все твои маленькие друзья.

— Ты был плаксивым сучонком.

— Блядь, — ответил Малфой и направил руку Гарри вперед, куда-то между собой и стеной. Он даже не стал обхватывать чужой ладонью свой член, а просто вжался в нее и потерся, словно одного этого ему уже хватало. — Ты считал, что слишком хорош для меня. Ты превратил мою жизнь в сущий ад.

— Ты был мелким надоедливым говнюком.

— А теперь ты меня ебешь. — Малфой притянул ладонь Гарри ближе, толкаясь в нее. Гарри высвободил руку и как следует сжал член Малфоя. — Ты пихаешь в меня свой большой толстый хрен, а я... даже поверить не могу, не понимаю, почему я... давай еще, Мерлин, Гарри Поттер, ты можешь ебать меня сильнее?

— Ебнуться можно, — сказал Гарри.

— Да, пожалуйста, я ебнутый, только еби меня сильнее, Гарри Поттер, ты лицемерный, напыщенный сраный выродок...

— Ты мне все равно не нравишься, — заявил Гарри и кончил.

До этого он почти не обращал внимания, что там Малфой творил с его рукой, но тот распоряжался ею, как вещью: терся о нее слепо и жадно, будто животное в течке. Когда Гарри отвел руку, она была вся перепачкана спермой. Он вытащил из Малфоя член.

Малфой замер, тяжело привалившись к стене. Гарри хотел спросить, в порядке ли он, но потом вспомнил, что ненавидит его.

— Я долбаный псих, — сказал Малфой стене.

— Малфой, — позвал Гарри.

Малфой натянул джинсы и привел себя в порядок с помощью заклинаний. Схватил Гарри за запястье и очистил его ладонь. Губы он тонко поджал.

— Малфой, — повторил Гарри.

Малфой посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за трах, Поттер.

Гарри уставился на него.

— Не благодари.

— Не буду.

Затем Малфой отступил в тень и, не дав Гарри сказать больше ни слова, аппарировал.

***

Драко Малфой и правда вел себя не так, как раньше. Похоже, он спустился с небес на землю и больше не считал себя лучше всех остальных. Теперь он не задирал нос и признал тот факт, что просто нелеп.

Гарри до сих пор не знал, почему он подружился с Гермионой, почему водил магловскую машину и пользовался мобильным, зато начал лучше понимать, почему Малфой носил кожу и проколол ухо — и дело было вовсе не в том, что он что-то замышлял.

— Это потому, что Малфой ебнутый, — объявил Рон. Он, Гарри и Джинни опять зашли пропустить по стаканчику в «Голову мантикоры».

— Точно, — согласился Гарри и сделал глоток редечного эля.

— Ну да, ладно, так и есть, — признала Джинни, — но кто сейчас не ебнутый?

— Ребята, — сказал Рон, — мы не ебнутые. — Он отпил струящийся стаут и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не будь в этом так уверен, — возразила Джинни.

— Но мы не такие, — настаивал Рон. — Правда ведь, Гарри?

Гарри подумал о грубых мокрых камнях под руками, о Малфое — теплом, гибком, зажатом между ним и стеной. Подумал о бедрах Малфоя, о том, как тот ими двигал, об упругой заднице возле своего паха; подумал о том, как Малфой стонал.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. Рон выглядел довольным, и тогда Гарри добавил: — Может быть.

Рон вытаращился на него.

— Мама уж точно считает меня ебнутой, — фыркнула Джинни.

— Мама считает тебя особенной, — поправил Рон.

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Она называет меня ебнутой.

Рон закатил глаза.

— Мама не ругается матом.

— Еще как ругается.

— Да и в любом случае, — продолжил Рон, — до Малфоя тебе далеко.

— Ну, — заметила Джинни. — Вот это правда.

Рон оживленно взмахнул своим стаканом.

— Этого подонка бросает из стороны в сторону. Уже просто неприлично. — Немного выждав, он повернулся и взглянул на Гарри. — Так ведь?

— Да, — ответил Гарри и отпил еще эля.

— Я еще в Хогвартсе считал его засранцем, — усмехнулся Рон, — но тогда он хотя бы с головой дружил.

— Не на шестом курсе, — уточнил Гарри.

— На вашем шестом курсе никто с головой не дружил, — вмешалась Джинни.

— Фишка в том, что у Малфоя на шестом курсе была цель, — сообщил Рон.

— И правда, — Джинни кивнула. — Хочешь сказать, Малфой чувствует себя потерянным?

Рон выпил еще стаута.

— Я хочу сказать, что Малфой двинутый.

— Горячий, но двинутый, — хмыкнула Джинни.

Рон подавился выпивкой.

— О боже, где здесь ложка? — спросил он, осматривая стол. — Мне нужно срочно проблеваться.

— А вообще, — добавила Джинни, — гораздо легче... ну, прожигать жизнь, когда хотя бы знаешь, чего хочешь. Не думаю, что Малфой знает, чего хочет. Мне его даже жалко.

— Ложку, умоляю! — Рон опустил стакан. — Гарри, приятель, тебе ведь не жалко Малфоя?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри.

Рон с довольным видом поднял руку. Но замер, так и не донеся выпивку до рта.

— А ведь еще есть Гермиона, — грустно сказал он и осушил стакан.

***

В следующий раз Гарри увидел Малфоя через две недели: сам отправился его искать.

Нашелся Малфой в магическом клубе под названием «Лампа» — танцевал в центре зала. Гарри ненавидел танцы и ненавидел клубы. Он двинулся прямиком к бару и заказал самый крепкий напиток в меню, которым оказался «Молниеносный виски». Потягивая его, Гарри наблюдал за Малфоем: из-за сочетания черной одежды с белыми волосами в свете разноцветных огней он выглядел просто сногсшибательно.

Музыка оглушала электронным ритмом — палочки и заклинания вместо гитар и барабанов звучали ужасно. Вообще здесь все ужасно: пусть клуб и дорогой, приличным местом «Лампу» не назовешь. «Вульгарный» — вот как бы назвала его Петунья. Дорогой и вульгарный. Гарри все наблюдал за Малфоем на танцполе.

Он хотел уйти. Еще больше он хотел Малфоя.

Малфой извивался среди тел, так двигаясь в ритме музыки, что это походило на секс. Гарри и сам не понимал, почему не мог смотреть ни на кого другого. Малфой, конечно, красив, но Гарри встречал и других симпатичных мужчин. Даже если его привлекала склонность Малфоя к выпивке и распутству — что очень плачевно, — вокруг полно диких и безрассудных мужчин, полно мужчин, которые находятся на волоске от катастрофы.

Но сейчас перед ним находился Драко Малфой, и на него у Гарри вставало. Этот мужчина — Драко Малфой, жалкий, беспомощный плакса, ставящий себя выше всех остальных, который, похоже, считал чепухой все, кроме своей ничтожной игры во власть. Сейчас Драко Малфой распущенный и бесшабашный; раскованный и свободный. Сейчас Малфой вульгарный, дешевый и порочный, но в то же время он оставался тем же мальчишкой, что и раньше, и это совершенно сбивало Гарри с толку.

Тот Гарри Поттер, которым он был, в жизни бы не захотел Малфоя. Тот Гарри Поттер, которым он стал, не хотел ничего другого. Он пытался все последние две недели. У него ничего не вышло.

Между песнями возникла пауза, и вот тогда Малфой увидел Гарри. Он подошел к бару, и зрачки у него были расширены, словно он накурился мака. На этот раз он вырядился в кожу и серебро, и даже обтягивающая черная одежда смотрелась на нем броско и пафосно. Наверное, именно это люди имели в виду, когда говорили: «Не все то золото, что блестит», ведь Малфой, казалось, просто светился — синеватым цветом.

Малфои созданы для званых обедов и осмотрительности; созданы для парадных мантий и достоинства. Они могли падать, падать и падать, но даже на коленях Малфои считали бы себя выше всех, считали бы, что достойны лучшей жизни. Но вот перед ним Малфой, который смахивает на двухкнатовую шлюху.

Одежда явно была дорогая до неприличия. Одни только брюки, наверное, стоили галлеонов триста, но даже в них Малфой выглядел дешевкой.

Гарри снова почувствовал, как у него потекли слюнки.

— Пришел за добавкой? — спросил Малфой и облокотился на стойку рядом.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри.

Малфой лишь взглянул на него с легкой улыбкой на губах.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Я ухожу, — бросил Гарри.

Улыбка Малфоя померкла.

— Давай я закажу тебе выпить.

— Я же сказал, что сваливаю, — огрызнулся Гарри и ушел.

Он протиснулся через толпу из дешевых и потных тел, разодетых в мантии за пару сотен галлеонов, протиснулся через запахи секса, макияжа и духов. Сперва он думал, что снаружи воздух будет чище, но тот оказался не свежим и прохладным, как Гарри того хотелось, а напоминал о потере.

— Эй! — Малфой окликнул его от двери — резким и обвинительным тоном.

Гарри обернулся к нему, преодолел расстояние в четыре шага между ними и схватил Малфоя так же, как и тот притянул его к себе в последнюю встречу. И поцеловал его так же, как и Малфой тогда — с языком и зубами, словно никак не мог насытиться.

Малфой тихо, гортанно заскулил, и Гарри прижал его к стене.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Малфой. — Я думал, ты сделаешь вид, что ничего не было.

— Я так и собирался, — признал Гарри.

— Не надо. — Малфой придвинулся вплотную, будто его место — именно между стеной и Гарри. — Это глупо. Я так решил.

Гарри впился зубами ему в шею — туда же, куда и в прошлый раз. Метка уже исчезла: прошло две недели.

— Глупо отказывать себе в том, что хочешь, — сказал Малфой. — Ебаный в рот. — Гарри приподнялся и потянул зубами за его ухо, играя языком с изящной серебряной сережкой. — Только потому, что ты не должен этого хотеть, — закончил Малфой.

— Как будто ты меня хочешь, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Нас кто-нибудь увидит.

Гарри приложил его затылком о стену.

— Ты меня хочешь.

— Черт знает почему.

— Скажи, что ты меня хочешь.

— Давай ко мне в квартиру.

— Нахуй твою квартиру, — прорычал Гарри.

— Тебе ведь это нравится — грязно брать меня на задворках. Я для тебя только грубый мимолетный перепих.

— Все ты виноват, — сказал Гарри, так как это была неправда. Виноват он сам.

Горячие губы Малфоя коснулись его уха.

— Трахать меня, как дешевую грязную шлюху, еще лучше на кровати.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Тебе стоит увидеть, как я принимаю член, — шептал Малфой. — Я покорно лежу и умоляю о нем, как развратная маленькая шлюшка. Ты ведь никогда бы не подумал, что увидишь такое? Драко Малфой скулит, как жалкая, беспомощная сучка.

Он ничем не напоминал жалкую, беспомощную сучку — ни тем, как нашептывал Гарри на ухо, ни тем, как обводил языком ушную раковину, а зубами чуть прикусывал мочку. Дело в том, что Гарри видел Драко Малфоя беспомощным и видел, как тот умоляет. Чего он не видел — так это Драко Малфоя, который разговаривает с ним таким тоном.

— Ты ведь никогда бы не подумал, что захочешь этого? — продолжал Малфой. — Весь из себя благородный Гарри Поттер, идеальный герой. Тебе нужна только развратная, мокрая узкая дырка, и чтобы тебя умоляли вставить в нее все, что только захочешь. — Малфой просунул язык ему в ухо и дернул бедрами — как Гарри уже помнил, совершенно непристойно. — Я приму все, что ты в меня вставишь, Поттер. Что угодно.

— Черт тебя дери, — выдавил Гарри.

Малфой потерся о него.

— Трахни меня.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, и они аппарировали.

Квартира Малфоя оказалась столь же дорогой и роскошной, как «Лампа» и как сам Малфой. Как и сам Малфой, она оказалась грязной. Вперемешку с бельем и коробочками с недоеденной китайской едой валялись книги, ящики с барахлом и обрывками бумаги. Там же были разбросаны пакеты с чипсами, оставляющими жирные следы на мебели, а кровать никто не заправил — вот и все, что Гарри успел увидеть, пока не прижал Малфоя к двери в спальню, стараясь просунуть язык ему в горло.

У Малфоя что, нет домашних эльфов, чтобы здесь прибраться? Разве беспорядок, грязь и объедки — не удел простолюдинов? Неужели Малфой не думал до сих пор, будто его фамилия — божий дар для всего магического мира? Да где только его самоуважение?

Где-то оно потерялось, и сам он изменился. Малфой изменился — льнул к коже, рукам и телу Гарри и нес что-то вроде:

— Хочу быть твоей шлюхой, я всего лишь шлюха, выеби меня, как шлюху. Давай уже, — потребовал он, когда Гарри попытался стянуть его одежду.

— Нет уж, — ответил Гарри, потому что хотел на него смотреть, но не собирался признавать это вслух.

— Акцио смазка. — Тюбик влетел Малфою в ладонь, как раз когда Гарри стянул с него брюки. — Я стану для тебя мокрым. Я стану для тебя совсем мокрым и растянутым. — Малфой сел на кровать, и теперь Гарри стоял над ним, полностью одетый. Малфой смотрел снизу вверх — такой открытый, такой голый, и не потому, что был без одежды. — Тебе ведь понравится?

— Ложись, — приказал Гарри. Применил к себе и к Малфою чары защиты, затем начал раздеваться. Малфой наблюдал за ним, двигая рукой между ног, за вставшим членом и тяжелыми яйцами, и толкался в себя пальцами, совершенно непристойно изгибая запястье.

— Ты ведь не так уж и идеален, — пробормотал он, вскидывая бедра в такт словам. — Идеальный Гарри Поттер.

— Я не идеален. — Гарри склонился над ним и оттолкнул руку Малфоя, заменив ее своей. — Боже правый. Какой ты мокрый.

— Расскажи мне, мальчик-который-выжил. Расскажи мне, почему ты не идеален.

— Да ты буквально течешь.

— Ага, — подтвердил Малфой и ахнул, когда Гарри крутанул пальцами. — Вот так. Расскажи мне обо всех грязных фантазиях, которые ты хочешь со мной претворить в жизнь. Обо всем, о чем никто больше не знает.

Гарри добавил на пальцы еще смазки, и она по-прежнему казалась непристойно маслянистой, нечистой. Просунув пальцы обратно в Малфоя, он произнес:

— Я все время думаю об этом.

— Да. — Малфой выгнулся, и это тоже выглядело непристойно. И так красиво, его тело — словно лук.

— Я хранил под матрасом журналы, — признался Гарри. Он должен рассказать Малфою, рассказать ему легко. Гарри дрожал от желания.

— Блядь. — Малфой насадился на пальцы. — Расскажи мне. Расскажи, что в них было. Что ты с ними сделал.

— Я разглядывал мужчин. Я разглядывал их члены и представлял себе длинные крепкие хуи. Я обожал их члены, вечно думал о членах. Думал, каково будет вставить свой член им в задницы.

— Да уж могу представить. — Малфой снова выгнулся, тяжело дыша.

— Я врал Джинни.

— Уизли, — фыркнул Малфой.

— Когда я кончал в нее, то воображал, как сосу член.

Малфой раздвинул ноги шире.

— Ты ей рассказал?

Гарри втолкнул пальцы глубже. Одни они спокойно и уверенно ему подчинялись, и они находились внутри тела Драко Малфоя.

— Далеко не сразу.

— По... — Малфой с трудом переводил дыхание. — Почему?

— Я боялся.

Малфой подавился вдохом, когда второй рукой, грязной и жирной, Гарри неспешно обхватил его член.

— Трус, — сказал Малфой, ловя ртом воздух.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, разведя внутри Малфоя скользкие пальцы и поглаживая его член. — Я должен быть храбрым, но чаще всего это не так. Я просто испугался. Я всегда лишь делал то, что необходимо, чтобы остаться в живых.

— Тоже мне герой, — хмыкнул Малфой, раскинувшись на постели.

— Меня еще и называют милосердным. Но я не такой. Я тогда не оставил Волдеморту и шанса.

Малфой дернулся, его лицо исказилось.

— Не надо об этом.

Сжав член Малфоя, Гарри добавил в его дырку еще один палец.

— Если бы Волдеморт сдался, я бы все равно его убил. Я не хотел давать ему шанс. — Он посмотрел на Малфоя. — Я не хочу давать тебе шанс.

Малфой распахнул глаза — уже почти черные.

— Не давай мне шанс. — Его худая грудь тяжело вздымалась. — Просто трахни меня. Сейчас же. Пожалуйста, Поттер.

— Я так и сделаю, — сказал Гарри. — Я тебя трахну.

— Мерлин, да.

— Подними колени.

Малфой поднял колени и раскрылся, выставляя себя напоказ. Вновь сглотнул.

— Пялься сколько влезет, Поттер.

Гарри и правда пялился на дырку Малфоя. Прежде он так близко ее не видел и теперь удивился, какое там все аккуратное и розовое — и от этого жирные подтеки смазки выглядели еще более развратно.

— Я вставлю туда свой член, — сообщил Гарри.

— Да ну? — спросил Малфой. — Или так и будешь смотреть?

Гарри встал на колени и подтянул Малфоя выше, чтобы найти удобный угол, затем медленно вставил член, толкаясь все глубже и глубже. Малфой низко, жадно застонал.

— Ты не герой, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Не будь со мной героем, Поттер. Будь чертовым ублюдком.

Гарри аж подбросило от жажды и желания.

— Ты и правда шлюха, — заметил он, трахая Малфоя.

— Именно так. — Малфой дернулся, извиваясь всем телом. — Мерлин, именно так. Будь со мной ублюдком.

— Я использую тебя как игрушку для траха.

— Да. — Малфой сжался вокруг него и зарылся пальцами Гарри в волосы, притягивая к себе ближе. — Пожалуйста, да.

— Ты ничем и не лучше. Всего лишь жалкая, озабоченная маленькая шлюшка. Только и хочешь быть заполненным членом.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Малфой. — Как же хорошо.

— Только взгляни на себя. Я тебе рассказываю, какой ты грязный отброс, а тебя это заводит больше всего на свете.

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, ты такой ублюдок, Гарри Поттер, трахай меня сильнее, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, так хорошо, не останавливайся...

— Ты ничто, — сказал Гарри. Малфой обвил его ногами и бессвязно что-то шептал, насаживаясь на Гарри, пока тот изо всех сил старался вбиваться все глубже и глубже. — Ты — ничто, одна только горячая, мокрая, растраханная пизда, — продолжил он, и Малфой кончил ему в руку. — Горячая, дешевая пизда, — добавил Гарри и тоже кончил.

Стало жарко, так жарко, что перед глазами все плыло, а бедра у Гарри дергались, как в припадке. Казалось, это длилось целую вечность, пока он наконец не застыл. Пальцы Малфоя все еще зарывались ему в волосы, Гарри чувствовал себя вымотанным и совершенно пустым. Лежать на Малфое было тепло и липко, а тот оставался абсолютно неподвижен.

Затем Малфой наконец спихнул его с себя и неуклюже потянулся за сигаретами. Вытащил одну из пачки и прикурил. Гарри едва успел заметить, что пальцы у него дрожат.

Самому Гарри давно уже не было настолько хорошо.

— Эй, — позвал он.

— Тебе лучше уйти.

— Эй, — снова позвал Гарри.

— Хочешь поболтать, Поттер? — Малфой от него отвернулся.

Гарри почему-то стало обидно.

— Я не...

Малфой тут же обернулся, наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Давай вообще не будем об этом говорить, — предложил он. — Никогда. Просто выметайся, а когда в следующий раз захочешь хорошего жесткого траха, возвращайся, ладно? Я буду здесь.

— Но...

— Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? Отношений? — Малфой пытался вытащить еще сигарету, хотя одна уже была у него во рту.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри.

— Вот и я нет.

— Тогда я пойду.

Малфой кивнул.

***

Гарри начинал понимать, почему Малфой все время напивался, нарывался на неприятности в магловских пабах и каждую ночь приводил домой кого-то нового. Он начинал понимать, почему Малфой вел себя совсем не так, как его воспитывали, и стал совсем не таким, как в школе. Малфой определенно ничего не замышлял.

— Начнем с того, что он слишком много пьет, чтобы хоть что-нибудь замышлять, — заметил Рон. Они с Гарри, Джорджем и Чарли опять раскладывали товары.

— Скорее всего, подсел на зелья, — предположил Джордж.

— Как думаешь, он подсел на зелья? — спросил у Гарри Рон.

— А Гарри откуда знать? — перебил Чарли. — Он же решил, что Малфой ничего не замышляет.

Рон поставил на полку несколько упаковок с краплеными взрывающимися картами.

— И что?

— А то, — сказал Чарли, — что если Малфой ничего не замышляет, Гарри его и не преследует.

— Ну да. — Рон неуверенно нахмурился. — Гарри, ты преследуешь Малфоя?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри.

— Говорит, что нет, — передал Рон.

— Я это вот к чему, — продолжил Чарли. — Если Драко пьет и сидит на зельях, ему нельзя водить Выжигатель дорог. — Вид у Чарли был очень озабоченный. — Что, если он сделает ей больно?

— Ей? — переспросил Рон.

— Ей. — Чарли отпил медовухи из одуванчиков. — Выжигатель дорог уж точно цыпочка.

— Ладно, но Малфой ведь гей, — уточнил Рон.

— Машина у него все равно цыпочка, — настаивал Чарли.

— Вот еще что, — добавил Джордж. — Малфой же... — Он выдержал вдумчивую паузу. — Просто блядь.

— Фу! — Рон скривился. — Даже думать об этом не хочу.

— Да нет же, — не унимался Джордж, — я серьезно. Он ничего и не может замышлять, так как слишком занят блядками.

— В Выжигателе дорог? — ужаснулся Чарли. — Тогда это совсем уже неприлично.

— Малфой сам по себе неприличен, — пожаловался Рон. — Малфой и секс в одном предложении — совсем уже неприлично. Почему мы вообще об этом говорим?

Джордж со знающим видом кивнул.

— Потому что у Малфоя ЗППП.

Гарри вспомнил непривычное прохладное ощущение от смазки на пальцах, покалывание от защитных чар. Он вспомнил, как Малфой взглянул на него и спросил: «Тебе нравится?», словно не был в этом уверен; вспомнил, как Малфой дрожал после траха. Гарри никак не мог точно знать, но почему-то даже не сомневался:

— У Малфоя нет ЗППП.

— А ты откуда знаешь, есть или нет? — поинтересовался Джордж. — Да у Малфоя наверняка сифилис.

— Хорошо хоть, он не может заразить сифилисом Выжигатель дорог, — вздохнул Чарли.

— Фу! — повторил Рон. — Пожалуйста, перестаньте обсуждать сифилис и Малфоя.

— Мы можем вообще перестать обсуждать Малфоя, — предложил Гарри.

Все трое уставились на него.

— Приятель, — начал Джордж. — Это ты всегда хочешь обсуждать Малфоя.

— Уже нет, — объявил Гарри.

У Джорджа сделался заинтересованный вид.

— Потому что у него сифилис?

Гарри со стуком опустил на полку книгу о зельях для розыгрышей.

— Да нет у Малфоя сифилиса!

Джордж вскинул вверх руки.

— Это ты всегда утверждаешь, будто он что-то замышляет.

— Ничего он не замышляет.

— Он купил магловскую машину, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Чарли. — Признай, это немного странно.

— И еще глаза подводит, — присоединился Джордж.

— Может, у него просто кое-какие проблемы, — отрезал Гарри.

Все трое опять посмотрели на него.

— Дружище, — наконец произнес Рон. — Ты что, разговаривал с Гермионой?

***

В следующий раз Гарри увидел Малфоя через неделю: сам отправился к нему в квартиру. Постучал в дверь, и ее открыл мальчишка из Шармбатона. Про Шармбатон Гарри знал, так как помнил мальчишку еще с Турнира трех волшебников, только тогда тот не разгуливал с голым торсом. Имени его Гарри не помнил и не мог понять, что он забыл в квартире у Малфоя.

Затем позади него показался Малфой, и Гарри сразу понял, что мальчишка из Шармбатона здесь забыл. Вообще он скорее уж мужчина. Старше их с Малфоем — скорее всего, на три года, раз уж большинство приезжих учеников тогда были семикурсниками. И красив — с медового цвета кожей и черными волосами, темными глазами и пухлыми губами. Неудивительно, что Малфой захотел его трахнуть.

И за ним стоял Малфой, без рубашки, в одних только джинсах и с серебряной цепочкой на шее, с таким видом, словно его только что оттрахали. Гарри догадался, так как уже трахал его сам: губы Малфоя припухли и раскраснелись, волосы были мокрыми от пота, а плечи и грудь покрывали засосы.

— Кто там? — спросил Малфой, заглянув через плечо мальчишки из Шармбатона.

— Я, — ответил Гарри, не зная, что еще сказать. Он так и замер в дверях, таращась на Малфоя.

У него даже мысли не возникло уйти.

— Ты же Гарри Поттер, — поразился мальчишка из Шармбатона.

Малфой повернулся к нему.

— Марк, — сказал он. — Тебе надо уйти.

Марк растерянно моргнул.

— Чего?

— Рубашку не забудь, — напомнил Малфой.

— Какого хера? — Марк перевел взгляд с Гарри на Малфоя. — Это потому, что он Гарри Поттер?

— Да, — подтвердил Малфой. — Потому что он Гарри Поттер.

— Да пошел ты нахуй. — Марк скрылся в квартире Малфоя. Вероятно, отправился за рубашкой.

— И брата своего забери, — добавил Малфой.

Вернулся Марк еще с одним Марком — таким же с виду, только на пару лет старше.

— В чем дело? — спросил второй Марк.

— Вот в чем, — объяснил первый Марк, кивнув в сторону Гарри.

Другой Марк вытаращился на него.

— Это что, Гарри Поттер?

— Пойдем, Марсель, — бросил Марк и повел второго Марка к лестнице.

Впервые Гарри задумался, зачем же сюда пришел: чтобы трахнуть Малфоя. Марк и Марсель тоже пришли сюда, чтобы трахнуть Малфоя, и из-за этого неоспоримого факта наверняка догадались, что и Гарри здесь с той же целью. Впервые ему пришло в голову, что стоило бы смутиться или уйти. Он не сдвинулся с места.

Малфой скучающе смотрел на него — высокий, худой, лениво прислонившийся к дверному косяку и словно растекшийся по нему.

— Раз уж ты собрался зайти, заходи уже.

Гарри зашел.

Малфой закрыл за ним дверь, привалился к ней и потер ладонью лицо. Выглядел он истощенным и разбитым, под глазами красовались синяки, и не только из-за подводки. Его рука скользнула к цепочке, доходившей до середины груди, — на ней висело серебряное кольцо. Малфой сомкнул вокруг него кулак и посмотрел на Гарри.

— Ты здесь для траха?

Гарри не знал, что ответить.

Малфой устало кивнул.

— Они меня выебали, — сообщил он. — Оба по очереди взяли меня сзади, а потом Марсель трахнул меня в зад, а Марк — в рот. Я их попросил так сделать. Попросил кончить на меня со всех сторон.

Гарри молча стоял.

— Вот там. — Малфой кивком указал на место на полу, которое ничуть не отличалось от любого другого. — Они отымели меня в обе дырки, я сам их об этом попросил. Все еще хочешь вставить в меня свой член, Поттер?

Гарри не знал, что ответить, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

— Да.

Малфой отвернулся, разжав кулак. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал хрипло.

— Почему?

Гарри сглотнул.

— Я не знаю.

Малфой по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

— Знаешь, как меня назвал бы отец? — Когда Гарри не ответил, Малфой обернулся. Черные круги под его глазами размазались. На нем была еще и тушь, и ресницы от нее слиплись в острые пики, бросая тени на бледное острое лицо. — Отребьем, — заявил Малфой. — Он назвал бы меня отребьем.

Гарри подошел ближе.

Малфой вздрогнул и опять схватился за цепочку на шее.

— Он назвал бы меня плебеем. Низшим сортом. И меня волнует только одно: как мне стать еще ниже? Что мне сделать, чтобы обесценить себя еще сильнее, и когда же этого станет достаточно?

Гарри подошел так близко, что смог до него дотронуться. Накрыл пальцами кулак Малфоя, прочертив плавную линию до плеча и выступающих ключиц.

— Тебе ведь это нравится? — спросил Малфой. — Нравится, что я такой выблядок. Тебе всегда хочется грязно и грубо.

Гарри опустил вторую руку на выпирающую косточку у Малфоя над бедром.

— Мне это нравится, — согласился он.

— Потому что ты тоже плебей, — Малфой говорил уверенно, это был не вопрос. — Такой же отвратительный и вульгарный, как я.

— Да.

— Мы никогда ничем не отличались.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри и поцеловал его.

— Пожалуйста, — шепнул Малфой, и у него сбилось дыхание. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо останавливаться.

Гарри не прерывал поцелуев. Малфой начал стаскивать с него мантию, а следом и брюки. Совсем скоро член Гарри оказался в холодных пальцах Малфоя, согревая их.

Тихо и жадно заскулив, Малфой отстранился.

— Вставь мне. Пожалуйста, вставь мне.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри и поцеловал его еще раз.

— Я готов, — бормотал Малфой. — Я готов ко всему. — Гарри поцеловал его в шею, а ладонями накрыл задницу Малфоя и подтолкнул к себе, заодно прижав ближе руку, которой тот поглаживал член Гарри. — Давай же. Я теку по тебе, как шлюха, — сказал Малфой. — Я правда теку по тебе, как шлюха.

Гарри остановился.

— Почему я?

— Пожалуйста, — умолял Малфой.

Гарри отвел пальцы Малфоя от своего члена.

— Почему я?

Малфой вскинул голову.

— Что?

— У тебя были Марсель и Марк. Они трахнули тебя. Они хотели с тобой остаться. Ты их выгнал. Ради меня. Почему?

— Потому что они меня уже трахнули, Поттер. — Малфой качнул бедрами, потеревшись о член Гарри грубой тканью джинсов. Наклонившись к уху Гарри, он прошептал: — Я все еще полон их спермы.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Прямо сейчас она из меня подтекает, — сказал Малфой. — Я отвратителен. Поттер. — Он снова качнул бедрами, прикусив мочку уха Гарри. — Я запятнан.

Гарри попытался мыслить связно, пусть и давно уже утратил рассудок.

— Они могли бы трахнуть тебя еще раз.

— И еще раз, — подтвердил Малфой, непристойно дернув бедрами.

— Объясни, почему вместо них ты выбрал меня.

Малфой отступил назад. Закрыв глаза, он прислонился к двери и откинулся на нее затылком.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он после долгого молчания. — Потому что ты Гарри Поттер?

Малфоя только что отымели двое мужчин — к тому же братья. Если подумать, ничего удивительного, что Малфой стал таким. Ну еще бы он не вырос испорченным: от Малфоя всегда были одни проблемы.

Но не от Гарри, с ним просто случилось много всякой дряни. Волдеморт, вдобавок Беллатрикс и Люциус, да даже Драко Малфой. Даже Снейп: хотя он и оказался на их стороне, Гарри есть в чем его обвинить. Даже Дамблдор, который — пусть и хотел как лучше — осознанно отправил Гарри на смерть.

Даже чулан. Гарри все еще помнил, как внутри оседала пыль, когда Дадли топал по лестнице. Все еще помнил, как его называл Вернон и каким словом Петунья однажды назвала его маму.

Больной.

Тогда легко было обвинять их, но теперь рядом никого не осталось. Гарри мог винить только себя — и за то, кем стал, и за все, чего хотел. И каким-то образом ему придется смириться с тем, что он именно такой.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сказал Гарри, так как это худшее, что только пришло ему в голову. Вообще иногда это не выходило у него из головы: моментами он безумно этого хотел и не мог придумать другого способа сильнее себя унизить.

Малфой распахнул глаза.

— Тебя, — выдавил он.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Ты меня трахнешь. — Затем, повторяя за Малфоем, он наклонился и зашептал тому на ухо: — Меня никогда еще не трахали. Ты будешь у меня первым.

— Мерлин всеблагой, — выдохнул Малфой. — Ты не можешь.

— Могу. — Ведь больше Гарри винить некого: никто не заставляет его это делать. Он просто дурной, больной и испорченный.

— Но, — Малфой схватил его за подбородок, заставив повернуть голову и взглянуть на себя, — ты Гарри Поттер.

— Я Гарри Поттер, — ответил Гарри. — И я хочу, чтобы меня оттрахали.

— Тебя, — повторил Малфой. И отчаянно его поцеловал — как всегда жадно, ненасытно, с зубами и языком, все время касаясь пальцами лица. — Ложись на мою кровать. Хочу тебя на своей кровати.

— Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Малфой. — Двигайся. — Он затащил Гарри в спальню, не прекращая целовать, а когда они оказались там, потянул на постель. Потом Малфой забрался на него, стягивая с Гарри брюки. — Раньше ты никогда не был шлюхой.

— Нет, — отозвался Гарри.

— Раньше ты никогда этого не хотел.

— Нет.

— Но сейчас хочешь. — Малфою будто необходимо было это шептать, снимая с себя джинсы и целуя Гарри. — Хочешь именно со мной.

— Да.

— Акцио смазка. — Тюбик мигом оказался у Малфоя в руке, и тот применил к ним обоим чары защиты, как и всегда. — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отодрали, как грязную шлюху, — заявил Малфой. — Хочешь стать таким же растраханным, как и я.

Если бы Гарри мог признать, что хочет этого, все происходящее не имело бы смысла.

— Я хочу, чтобы меня это не смущало, — сказал он.

— О. — Малфой приоткрыл розовые губы и склонил голову набок. Вид у него был такой, словно он смотрел на что-то совсем непривычное, даже далекое. От этого Малфой сам начал казаться каким-то далеким, будто впервые видел чужую неуверенность и страх. Взгляд у него был на удивление ласковый и полный любопытства.

Когда Малфой снова его поцеловал, это вышло ничуть не жадно: он лишь осторожно прижался губами к виску Гарри.

Гарри это не смущало.

Его не смущало, ни когда Малфой скользнул смазанными пальцами ему между ног, ни когда тихо зашептал на ухо:

— Все будет хорошо.

— Малфой.

Пальцы Малфоя легко покружили возле дырки, затем один скользкий палец медленно и влажно толкнулся внутрь. Это оказалось стыдно, да, и грязно — уж точно унизительно. Именно этого Гарри и хотел: он хотел почувствовать себя растраханным, как Малфой и говорил.

И в то же время Малфой нежно касался губами его лица, тихо что-то бормоча, вновь и вновь целуя Гарри — в лоб, в щеки, в нос. 

— Все будет хорошо. — Его голос звучал хрипло и едва слышно. — Сейчас я сделаю тебя мокрым.

— Малфой, — повторил Гарри, хотя, по правде говоря, скорее ахнул. Пальцы Малфоя надавили глубже — слишком сильно и резко.

Убрав руку, Малфой вылил на ладонь смазку — даже чересчур много, а потом его пальцы вернулись к входу Гарри. Скоро в нем стало так мокро, что пальцы проникали внутрь с тошнотворным хлюпающим звуком. Малфой пачкал его, заставлял там все подтекать, хлюпать и широко раскрываться. Он горячо выдохнул Гарри в рот:

— Сейчас я сделаю тебя совсем мокрым. Ты станешь совсем непристойно мокрым, Гарри, я так растяну тебя и раскрою, что ты весь потечешь, тебе будет так хорошо.

Гарри приходилось все время напоминать себе, что рядом Малфой. Драко Малфой собирался его отыметь, и он вдруг понял, почему тот во время траха вечно повторял, что его ебет Гарри Поттер: иначе в это просто не верилось. Просто не верилось, что он лежал здесь, а Драко Малфой трахал его пальцами в зад; не верилось, что из него текло на кровать Драко Малфоя, что он так вызывающе и совсем бесстыдно себя вел перед Драко Малфоем.

Но этот же Драко Малфой невероятно нежно его касался, раздавал тихие обещания, которые звучали невероятно грязно, но в то же время казались полными участия и доброты. Гарри задумался, не выверты ли это его подсознания, раз Малфой, который болтал сплошные пошлости, вдруг стал таким заботливым.

— О боже, — выдохнул Гарри, когда тот бережно согнул в нем пальцы.

— Смазка из тебя будет литься, Гарри. — Малфой притронулся губами к его лбу. — Ты станешь мокреньким, прямо как шлюшка, вот увидишь, это приятно, тебе будет так приятно, все будет хорошо.

— Можешь вставить еще один, — разрешил Гарри.

Малфой вздрогнул.

— Мерлин. — Он просунул внутрь третий палец, обводя им края отверстия, проверяя, растягивая. Выходило почти безболезненно — слишком много смазки.

— Так приятно.

— Мать твою. — Малфой закрыл глаза. — Скажи это еще раз. — Его глаза распахнулись, полные удивления. — Пожалуйста, просто скажи это еще раз.

— Так приятно. — Гарри выгнулся так же, как и Малфой раньше. — Мне с тобой так приятно.

— Черт возьми. — Малфой снова зажмурился, даже не договорив, рука у него дрожала, но он продолжал растягивать Гарри. Наконец Малфой открыл глаза. — Я сделаю все в лучшем виде, просто откинься назад, хороший мой. Со мной тебе будет безумно приятно.

Его пальцы двигались глубоко внутри, легко и неторопливо, и Гарри повело.

— Со мной тебе будет так сладко, — пробормотал Малфой.

Гарри вцепился ему в плечо.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь?

Малфой поджал губы и качнул головой.

— Ты у меня станешь раскрытым и горячим, прямо как мед, обещаю.

Гарри скользнул рукой по груди Малфоя, вцепившись в серебряную цепочку.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Я могу это сделать. Я знаю, что могу. Скажи, что ты мне доверяешь.

Пальцы Гарри обхватили большое серебряное кольцо внизу цепочки.

— Я знаю, что это не так, Гарри. Просто скажи.

Гарри потянул за цепочку.

— Почему?

Малфой опустил взгляд на кольцо.

— Оно принадлежало моему отцу, — объяснил он.

Намотав цепь на кулак, Гарри произнес:

— Я тебе доверяю.

Малфой полузадушенно всхлипнул, быстро потянувшись второй рукой к своему члену, а его пальцы в теле Гарри вдруг прекратили томительно двигаться. Похоже, он пытался сдержаться, чтобы не кончить на месте.

— Тебе незачем сдерживаться. — Гарри раздвинул ноги шире. — Можешь трахнуть меня прямо сейчас.

Малфой тяжело сглотнул, крепко сжав свой член.

— Не говори так сейчас. Пожалуйста.

— Я готов. — Гарри вскинул бедра.

Малфой молча покачал головой.

— Я все еще смогу это сделать. Просто... дай мне минутку.

— Я достаточно растянут.

— Помолчи, Гарри. — Малфой закрыл глаза и какое-то время не издавал ни звука. — Я тебе отсосу, — наконец заявил он, вновь открыв глаза.

— Что? — растерялся Гарри. — Но...

Но Малфой уже наклонился, обхватил член Гарри и взял в рот. Говорить Гарри больше не смог, так как Малфой оказался просто профи: одним движением он вобрал член до упора. Затем сглотнул, и ощущение мягких, жарких стенок горла, вибрирующих вокруг члена, подтолкнуло Гарри прямо к грани.

Он схватил Малфоя за волосы, по-прежнему чувствуя, как скользко в заду от подтекающей смазки. Гарри весь взмок, все это было до ужаса бесстыдно — сплошная мешанина из пота, слюны и смазки, еще и от пальцев Малфоя хлюпало внутри, и он не сумел сдержаться — кончил.

Бедра у него ходили ходуном, он даже не сомневался, что кричал. Глотать Малфой не стал, а собрал сперму в ладони и принялся увлажнять ей и так хорошо смазанную дырку Гарри, все время поглаживая задницу влажными пальцами — нежно, но настойчиво.

— Как здорово, мой хороший, — говорил Малфой, — так здорово, столько горячей спермы. С ней твоя дырка станет совсем липкой и податливой, ты у меня станешь совсем мокрым и горячим.

— Давай уже, — потребовал Гарри.

— Нет. — Наклонившись, Малфой поцеловал его в подбородок. — Ты же сказал, что доверяешь мне, и я справлюсь, сделаю тебя совсем расслабленным, тебе станет так сладко, что даже не будет больно. Я могу сделать из тебя идеальную шлюху, Гарри.

Малфой шептал такие фразы и дальше, шептал комплименты его грязной раскрытой дырке и обещания о том, как ее оттрахает. Гарри был абсолютно уверен: будь он хоть сколько-нибудь нормальным, счел бы это отвратительным, но рядом с Малфоем становилось все сложнее отличать отвращение от чистого удовольствия.

Возможно, Малфой хотел его унизить. Без сомнения, Малфой хотел его унизить. И все же чем-то этот тихий хриплый шепот успокаивал, словно Малфой действительно верил, что вести себя так — в порядке вещей. Пусть Гарри только начал понимать, что Малфой сам вовсе не в порядке.

К тому времени, когда Малфой наконец встал на колени, развел сильными руками ему ягодицы и приставил член, у Гарри снова стоял. Его задница стала настолько растянутой, что Малфой мог бы вставить что угодно, и он бы только порадовался, что его заполнили. Потом Малфой оказался внутри, и Гарри машинально напрягся, сжимаясь лишь потому, что в нем член Малфоя. Он осознавал это, но не мог перестать, хотя хотел, чтобы Малфой вошел глубже.

А тот продолжал шептать фразы вроде:

— Вот и все, мой хороший, ты такой тугой, мокрый и горячий, такая грязная, заполненная узкая пизденка, ты такой тесный, ты хочешь меня, Гарри Поттер.

Гарри вскрикнул и вскинул колени.

— Я же говорил, что смогу это сделать.

— Кончи в меня, — попросил Гарри.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Малфой. — Ну ты и грязная маленькая шлюшка, — и кончил. До этого он толкнулся хорошо если раз пять, но в разгар своих беспорядочных толчков все равно дотянулся до Гарри, сжимая его член, пока тот опять не достиг оргазма.

Гарри впервые понял, что значит фраза «вытрахать все мозги».

Его до сих пор трясло, он был весь в поту, но все же спросил:

— И почему мы раньше этого не делали?

Малфой зевнул.

— Надо было сделать это сто лет назад.

Гарри замер, а после выдавил:

— Да.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — сообщил Малфой и уснул.

Гарри даже не помнил, как заснул с Малфоем в обнимку, но когда проснулся, тот был теплым и липким. От него пахло потом и подсохшей спермой, и Гарри почувствовал себя нечистым, запятнанным. Он вспомнил, что натворил: как Малфой трахал его пальцами до тех пор, пока из Гарри не потекло, как из него вытекала и своя сперма, и Малфоя. Он вспомнил, как дал Малфою себя отыметь; он хотел, чтобы Малфой его отымел, а Малфой называл его пиздой и извращенной шлюхой.

Гарри в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько грязным, и это оказалось чертовски хорошо. Как бы все это ни было плохо, неправильно и непристойно, совсем неправильным ему показалось только одно — когда он ушел, даже не попрощавшись.

***

Гарри даже начал понимать, почему Малфой водил магловскую машину, болтал по мобильному и дружил с Гермионой. Само собой, сперва Малфой всего этого не планировал, но поддавался желаниям, как только мог.

Ну правда, черта с два Малфой что-то замышлял. Гарри в этом не сомневался.

— Мне кажется, Драко Малфой что-то замышляет, — обронила Сьюзен. Они находились на дежурстве: опять наблюдали за магазином чернил в Альта-Вэй.

— Ничего Малфой не замышляет, — возразил Гарри. Обычно аврорские дежурства куда неприятнее, чем в магловских фильмах, так как машин у авроров нет. Но Сьюзен всегда приносила одеяло, и с согревающими и дезиллюминационными чарами выходило не так уж плохо.

— На днях он купил «Холихедских гарпий».

— Может, он их фанат.

— Никакой он не фанат. — Сьюзен повернулась к Гарри. — Просто пытался залезть в трусы к охотнице.

Гарри почему-то замутило.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Я их видела.

Гарри посмотрел на магазинчик чернил.

— Когда? — наконец спросил он.

— Когда арестовывала его.

Сердце Гарри забилось сильнее.

— Ты арестовала Малфоя?

— Ну, не совсем арестовала. Допросила.

— А я где был?

Сьюзен бросила на него косой взгляд.

— На свидании.

— Точно, — пробормотал Гарри. После всей этой возни с Малфоем он решил, что готов признать: ему нравится трахать мужчин, да и сам Гарри не против, когда его трахают. Раз так, то он станет еще счастливее вместе с кем-нибудь, кого полюбит; с кем-нибудь, кого сможет уважать; с кем-нибудь, кто не Малфой. Гарри думал, что этим кем-нибудь может стать симпатичный парень из России по имени Иосиф, очень приятный, добрый и который помогал Ордену Феникса во время войны.

Но все обернулось совсем не так: Гарри не хотел Джозефа. Гарри тошнило от одной только мысли о Джозефе, потому что он не Малфой; потому что он не такой псих, как Малфой; потому что он не пил, не курил и не трахался со всеми подряд, как Малфой; потому что он не дешевая грязная шлюха, как Малфой. Рядом с Джозефом Гарри приходилось быть тем, кем он должен быть, а не тем, кто он на самом деле; Гарри Поттер не может быть ебнутым раздолбаем, как Малфой.

Ходить на свидания с Джозефом было почти то же самое, что притворяться, будто бы он счастлив с Джинни. Или справляться со славой. Или — совсем уже крайность — идти в лес, приготовившись к смерти. Гарри стал героем лишь потому, что все думали, будто так и должно быть. Он и сам думал, будто так и должно быть. Так говорило пророчество. Так говорили все. Гарри никогда не хотел оказаться в этой роли, но ему пришлось. 

Возможно, он никогда не хотел оказаться и в той роли, которую все время на себя примерял. Возможно, он совершенно другой.

— И что же Малфой натворил?

— Аппарировал с охотницей «Гарпий».

— В этом нет ничего плохого, — выдавил Гарри, сглотнув ком в горле.

— Ну да. — Сьюзен отпила из термоса с черным кофе. — Но это произошло посреди матча.

— Но он ее не заставлял. — Гарри снова сглотнул. — Правда ведь?

— Нет, меня только вызвали. Да признай же, что-то здесь нечисто.

— Что они... Чем они занимались?

Сьюзен закатила глаза.

— Сидели в раздевалке и сравнивали коллекции компакт-дисков! Так я в это и поверила.

— Но они ничем таким, — Гарри крепко стиснул палочку, — не занимались.

— Ну да, Малфою всего-то приспичило взглянуть на ее коллекцию компакт-дисков во время матча «Гарпий»!

— Они просто сидели в раздевалке. Охотница что, должна была быть на поле?

— Так обычно все и устроено. И зачем Малфою вообще компакт-диски?

Гарри избегал на нее смотреть.

— Слушать музыку?

Сьюзан нахмурилась.

— Они магловские, Гарри.

— Но у него же есть мобильный.

— Ага, и тебя это больше не напрягает? — Сьюзен сделала еще один глоток кофе. — Мобильных у волшебников тоже нет.

— У Гермионы есть.

— А это уже другая проблема, — продолжила Сьюзен. — Он до сих пор дружит с Гермионой. Как по мне, все совсем вышло из-под контроля.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы дружить с Гермионой?

— Если ты дружишь с Гермионой — все нормально. — Сьюзен пожала плечами и, проверив магазин по вредноскопу, налила себе еще кофе. — Дело в Малфое. Для начала, что она в нем нашла?

— Он мог измениться.

— Не так уж и сильно, — отрезала Сьюзен. — Ну серьезно, Гарри, ты бы смог с ним подружиться? После всего, что было?

— Я тоже мог измениться.

Сьюзен фыркнула.

— Не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как Гермиона научит тебя подводить глаза.

***

Когда Гарри в следующий раз пришел к Малфою в квартиру, Марка и Марселя там не оказалось. Открыл дверь сам Малфой в белой футболке и джинсах. Цепочку он заправил под майку и не накрасился. И был босиком.

— Не думал, что ты вернешься.

— Можно мне зайти?

Малфой распахнул дверь. Гарри зашел, и тот спросил:

— Ну так что? Хочешь еще один трах?

— Да.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Да ты просто не можешь насытиться.

— Не совсем, — признал Гарри. — Нет.

Мгновение Малфой выглядел неуверенным. Затем его лицо окаменело, и он подошел ближе, плотно прижавшись к Гарри бедрами. Выгнул их так же греховно и непристойно, как и всегда.

— Можешь на этот раз трахнуть меня, — прошептал он, обжигая горячим и влажным дыханием. — Можешь жестко меня отодрать, как маленькую сучку.

Гарри обхватил его за плечи и чуть отстранился.

— Ты всегда такой?

Малфой вновь ухмыльнулся, совсем уж порнографически дернув бедрами.

— Вроде того. — Он поцеловал Гарри в подбородок. — Я буду послушно лежать и хныкать, как отчаявшаяся, изголодавшаяся маленькая сучка. Необязательно делать все так, как в прошлый раз, я могу быть таким распущенным...

— Мне прошлый раз понравился.

Малфой замер.

— Но ты ведь ушел. Ты бросил меня.

Лицо Малфоя было пустым, взгляд — непонимающим.

— О боже, — выдохнул Гарри. — Извини.

Малфой отступил назад.

— Ты извиняешься?

— Да. Малфой, я хочу...

— Не говори, чего хочешь. — Малфой повернулся к Гарри спиной, отошел и застыл. — Это все усложнит. Я уже знаю.

— Это ничего не усложнит.

Малфой медленно обернулся.

— Ты хочешь все изменить. Могу сказать тебе прямо сейчас, Гарри, меняться я не собираюсь.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я и не хочу тебя менять. Я хочу измениться сам.

Малфой огляделся — как всегда в поисках сигарет. Нашел их на тумбочке по дороге из гостиной в кухню и вытащил одну.

— Ты тоже не станешь меняться.

Гарри опять покачал головой.

— Я не больной из-за того, что хочу тебя.

Малфой прикурил.

— Успел позабыть, какой я бесстыдный хуесос, Поттер? Если ты вообще меня хочешь, ты уж точно двинутый.

— Ты тоже не больной.

Малфой мрачно рассмеялся.

— Веселая шутка.

— Это правда.

Малфой вынул изо рта сигарету и помахал ей.

— Ты что, разговаривал с Гермионой?

— Все у меня это спрашивают, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Я и сам могу во всем разобраться.

— И что решил? — Малфой подошел к нему. — Что в итоге все мы исправимся? Возьмемся за руки и поможем друг другу? Это несбыточная мечта, Поттер. Маленькая наивная фантазия.

Гарри дернулся.

— По-твоему, Гермиона наивная?

Малфой замер.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ты дружишь с Гермионой, только чтобы принизить себя? Потому что считаешь ее поганой дрянью? Ты дружишь с ней, потому что она грязно...

— Не смей называть Грейнджер этим словом, черт тебя дери.

Гарри молчал, а Малфой с рассерженным видом курил. Наконец он докурил до фильтра и потушил сигарету о горшок с длинным засохшим растением.

— С этого все и началось, — объяснил Малфой. — Я просто хотел разозлить отца — хоть он умер, с этого все и началось. Грейнджер я сразу рассказал. — В его голосе прозвучал вызов. — Я хотел убедиться, что она все знает.

— И что она сказала?

Малфой отвернулся. Без подводки он выглядел слишком бледным. Напускная холодность исчезла, в чертах Малфоя даже появилась какая-то мягкость — наверное, из-за того, как пробивающийся в окно солнечный свет падал на его волосы.

— Она меня простила.

— А я?

Малфой по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

— А что ты, Поттер?

— В тот первый раз ты хотел трахнуться со мной, только чтобы унизить себя?

Малфой все-таки повернулся. Глаза у него были цвета стали и шторма.

— Ты ничем не лучше.

— Я ничем не лучше. — Гарри шагнул ближе. — И никогда не был.

Малфой вскинул подбородок.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Хочу того же, что и Гермиона. — Гарри подошел к нему вплотную и коснулся щеки Малфоя ладонью. — И многого другого.

Малфой отпрянул, лицо его исказилось.

— Гермиона ничего от меня не получает.

Гарри опустил руку.

— Кое-что получает.

— Я для нее благотворительный проект, — усмехнулся Малфой. Усмешка казалась и знакомой, и совершенно новой. — Она думает, что сможет меня исправить.

— Нет, — Гарри снова к нему прикоснулся, — она думает, что ты сможешь исправить ее.

— Я... — Малфой озадаченно моргнул. — С Гермионой Грейнджер все в полном порядке.

— Мы оба не ожидали ничего подобного. — Гарри притянул Малфоя к себе, и на этот раз он не отодвинулся. — Я в жизни бы не подумал, что захочу испытывать то, что испытываю рядом с тобой.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что рядом со мной и цветы с духами слаще пахнут. Давно ты стал таким геем?

— Нет. Я скажу, что рядом с тобой у меня такое чувство, будто я делаю что-то плохое, будто мне нельзя этого хотеть. Такое чувство, будто я веду себя неприлично, безнравственно.

— Так оно и есть.

— Но это неправда. — Гарри поцеловал его. — Я хочу именно тебя, и в этом нет ничего дурного.

Малфой нахмурился.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Потому что я никому не причиняю вреда. И такой уж я на самом деле.

Малфой нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Откуда тебе знать, какой на самом деле я?

— Я и не знаю. — Гарри толкнулся вперед бедрами. — Но хочу это выяснить.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Пошли. — Взяв Малфоя за руку, Гарри потянул его в спальню. — Я слышал, что тебя лучше всего трахать на кровати.

— О, милый. — Малфой провел их к себе в спальню, где толкнул Гарри к стене. — Ты даже не представляешь, как здорово трахать меня на кровати.

— Немного представляю. — Гарри вывернулся и сам прижал Малфоя к стене.

— Вообще не представляешь, — настаивал Малфой. — Помнишь, как я сказал, что могу быть распущенной маленькой сучкой?

Гарри застыл.

— Малфой, тебе ни к чему...

— Ну да. — Малфой поджал губы. — Видишь ли, дело в том, что я так хочу. От этого я и становлюсь таким...

Гарри прильнул к нему и поцеловал.

— Если хочешь, я буду обращаться с тобой, как с дешевой пиздой. Но это неправда.

Малфой постепенно расслабился.

— Как скажешь, мой хороший.

Гарри толкнул Малфоя на кровать, не прекращая целовать и расстегивая на нем брюки. Снял с себя очки и поцеловал Малфоя в шею.

— Я раньше никому еще не отсасывал.

Малфой опять напрягся.

— Я... ты ничего не говорил о том, чтобы мне отсосать. Ты ведь собирался меня трахнуть.

— Ага. — Гарри поставил ему на шее засос. Кожа там была теплой и сладкой. — Но я хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты заполнил мне рот своим членом. Хочу, чтобы ты, как и обещал, послушно лежал и хныкал, как изголодавшаяся по члену маленькая сучка.

— Я... — Малфой явно растерялся. — Почему?

— Потому что при взгляде на тебя у меня каждый раз слюнки текут. — Он сжал член Малфоя в ладони. — Я не могу объяснить почему. Просто... именно этого я хочу. — Малфой вскинул руки и потрясенно выдохнул, когда Гарри скользнул ниже.

— Гарри Поттер сейчас мне отсосет. — Малфой сглотнул.

— У тебя очень аппетитный на вид член, — заявил Гарри и облизал его.

— Мерлин всемогущий, — прошептал Малфой. — И как все до этого дошло?

— Не знаю. — Гарри открыл рот шире. От Малфоя пахло потом и кожей, на вкус член оказался солоноватым, влажным на головке. Гарри не сумел много взять в рот, но попытался, широко растянув губы, а затем отстранился и облизал его по всей длине.

— Я и представить не мог. — Судя по голосу, Малфой задыхался, хотя это Гарри глубже вобрал член. — Я даже не мечтал, что ты... ты же меня ненавидишь.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Ему все нравилось, хотя, казалось бы, что здесь может быть приятного. Но почему-то остальное перестало быть важным: Гарри безумно нравилось ощущать себя заполненным, ощущать, как его используют. Он даже задумался: не это ли испытывал Малфой, когда его трахали? Возможно, так ему казалось, будто у него есть цель, будто он хоть раз что-то делал как надо, будто он наконец заполнен и удовлетворен. Возможно, когда он чувствовал себя опустившимся и униженным, ему становилось легче. Выходит, в таком желании нет ничего неправильного.

— Ты же меня ненавидишь, — повторил Малфой. Руками он вцепился Гарри в волосы, не притягивая к себе и не отталкивая, а просто удерживая на месте и повторяя движения его головы, когда Гарри наклонялся облизать ему яйца. — Ты меня ненавидишь, ты не должен этого делать, не должен этого хотеть, а я не должен... блядь, Гарри, я сейчас кончу, кончу прямо на тебя, но ведь ты Гарри Поттер, а я...

Он действительно кончил Гарри прямо на лицо, и в чем-то ощущать у себя на лице сперму Драко Малфоя оказалось даже еще грязнее, чем трахнуть его в переулке. Вот только Гарри остался доволен, да и Малфой выглядел довольным. Даже счастливым.

Гарри вытер сперму пальцем и сунул его в рот. Затем приподнялся и приказал Малфою:

— Оближи мне лицо.

Задрожав, Малфой притянул его ближе и подчинился. Действовал он медленно и нежно, словно кот, только гораздо мягче.

— Оближи меня дочиста, — уточнил Гарри.

— Поттер, — выдохнул Малфой, закончив. И прижался ко лбу Гарри своим. — Что мы вообще творим?

Гарри призадумался.

— Джинни называет это бунтом.

Малфой тихо фыркнул.

— И против чего же мы бунтуем?

— Без понятия.

— Ты все еще меня не выебал. — Малфой прижался к нему.

Гарри полузадушенно рассмеялся.

— Вот же жадная маленькая киска.

— Ага, — подтвердил Малфой, извиваясь всем телом.

Гарри хмыкнул, позволяя Малфою тереться о свое бедро, и устроился поудобнее.

— Хочу трахнуть тебя в душе, — произнес он.

— Какой затейник.

— Хочу везде тебя намылить, пока ты не станешь скользким. Хочу тебя отмыть. Хочу вымыть тебе волосы.

Малфой прикусил губу и закрыл глаза.

— Малфой?

Какое-то время тот молчал, а когда заговорил, голос его звучал хрипло.

— Поттер, я в жизни не пойму, зачем ты все это говоришь.

— Но я так хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты стал совсем чистым, и тогда я засуну мыло прямо в тебя.

Худая грудь Малфоя тяжело вздымалась, жаркий румянец заливал лицо и пятнами покрывал шею.

— Сделаю твою дырку идеально, безупречно чистой, — продолжил Гарри. — Наполню ее скользким, чистым мылом.

В этот момент у Малфоя зазвонил мобильный.

— Скорее всего, это Гермиона, — заметил Малфой.

— А потом я его из тебя вытрахаю — все душистое чистое мыло. И заменю своим членом, ты же такая бесстыдная шлюха.

Мобильный все звонил.

— Ты весь испачкаешься, — не останавливался Гарри. — Я тебя оскверню. Я запятнаю твою аккуратную, чистейшую дырку горячей, грязной, густой спермой.

— Мне надо ответить.

— Ты у меня станешь совсем вымаранным. Я над тобой надругаюсь, а потом снова отмою.

— Пожалуй, Гермиона подождет, — решил Малфой.

***

Малфой по-прежнему подводил глаза. Он по-прежнему часто одевался в черный и в кожу, по-прежнему носил кольцо своего отца. Он по-прежнему тусовался и танцевал на столах; как-то вечером он появился на людях в ошейнике, а в другой раз счел совершенно уместным лечь на стол в дорогом ресторане, чтобы его кормили икрой. Он по-прежнему ездил на Выжигателе дорог, по-прежнему болтал по мобильному, а еще купил телевизор с плазменным экраном и мотоцикл.

И вот здесь начиналось самое интересное, потому что Малфой обратился к Хагриду с вопросом, как заставить его летать. Он танцевал с маглами в магловских клубах и научился от Гермионы заказывать в Старбаксе латте без сахара. Он по-прежнему все время с ней созванивался и ходил на собрания ГАВНЭ даже после того, как все остальные перестали.

Малфой любил «The Clash» и Сида Вишеса, ел пиццу и просто для прикола красил волосы в синий. Оказалось, он и правда фанат «Гарпий», а заодно полюбил футбол; они с Хагридом сошлись на почве интереса к саламандрам, которых оба считали дико захватывающими. Он подружился с разными видами полукровок, в том числе с такими, о каких Гарри даже не слышал: с целой стаей диких людей-кошек с ушками и хвостами, которые лизали Малфою ладони. Малфой поддержал закон о расширении прав оборотней и выступил против системы распределения в Хогвартсе. Как-то он сообщил старому другу своего отца, куда, по его мнению, они могут засунуть чистокровные традиции, а затем начал укладывать волосы шипами.

— По-моему, Малфой что-то замышляет, — объявила Гермиона.

— Потому что он укладывает волосы шипами? — спросил Гарри. Они вновь сидели поздно вечером у нее в офисе.

— Нет, правда. Мне кажется, с ним что-то не так.

— С Малфоем много что не так. — Гарри совсем расслабился: закинул ноги на стол Гермионы и расстегнул мантию. И размышлял обо всем, что с Малфоем не так, о пробке, которую утром вставил в него под женское нижнее белье.

— Это другое, — возразила Гермиона.

— Ладно. — Гарри убрал ноги со стола. — Что стряслось?

— Он не... ну... — Гермиона сдвинула брови. — Он больше не звонит мне в четыре утра.

Гарри поднял бровь. 

— И это плохо?

— И мне не нужно приходить и вытаскивать его из мусорных баков.

Сняв со своей мантии воображаемую нитку, Гарри уточнил:

— Он лежал в мусорных баках?

— Всего один раз, — ответила Гермиона, — но ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я. Раньше он... куда чаще попадал в неприятности.

— Только на прошлой неделе он принес в Гринготтс магнитофон, — хмыкнул Гарри. — И стал приплачивать гоблинам, чтобы те с ним потанцевали. Под «Pixies».

Гермиона забарабанила ручкой по столу. Теперь она всегда убирала волосы в пучок. По словам Малфоя, это для того, чтобы прическа сочеталась с пиджаками в полоску и юбками-карандашами, хотя Гарри был уверен, что Малфой ничего не смыслит в сочетаниях одежды.

— Тебе это не кажется немного странным? — спросила она.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Некоторым в кайф танцевать под «Pixies».

Гермиона поджала губы.

— Он принес магнитофон, Гарри.

— Ну и? Малфою нравится все магловское.

— И тебе это не кажется ни капельки странным?

Гарри слегка насупился.

— Ну, ты же ему нравишься.

— Да, — нетерпеливо сказала Гермиона. — Я знаю. Я просто к тому... танцы в Гринготтсе — не проблема, хоть это и необычно. Проблема в том, что он больше не блюет на пол у меня в ванной посреди ночи.

— Я очень стараюсь увидеть здесь проблему, — протянул Гарри. — Но как-то пока не получается.

Гермиона принялась мерить шагами кабинет.

— Конечно, я вовсе не хочу, чтобы он все время напивался или спал с кем попало...

Гарри сидел, покачиваясь на стуле, но теперь выровнял его.

— Так значит, Малфой не спит с кем попало?

Гермиона помотала головой.

— Он вечно забрасывал меня смс-ками. — Она запнулась. — Поверь, ты не захочешь этого знать. Скажем так, Малфой описывал мне свои похождения. — Она опять запнулась. — Иногда и показывал.

— Так значит, больше он так не делает. — Гарри забарабанил по столу ручкой Гермионы.

Гермиона опять помотала головой.

— В смысле, я рада, если ему стало лучше и он теперь счастливее. По-моему, часть своих поступков он совершал из-за того, что...

— Ненавидел себя.

— Именно.

— Но некоторые поступки — просто из-за того, что он Малфой.

Гермиона кивнула, усевшись на край стола, прямо на все свои папки.

— Я просто за него волнуюсь.

Гарри отпустил ручку.

— А за меня ты никогда не волнуешься?

Мгновение Гермиона смотрела на него, затем тоже сняла с себя невидимую нитку.

— Ты о чем?

— Да все в порядке, — сказал Гарри. — Думаю, больше тебе волноваться не о чем. Теперь я знаю, чего хочу.

Гермиона снова сдвинула брови.

— И чего же ты хочешь?

— Ну, — Гарри медленно улыбнулся, — если тебе интересно, можешь послать смс-ку Драко Малфою.

***

К моменту разговора с Гермионой Гарри встречался с Малфоем уже где-то шесть недель. В первую очередь это включало в себя много-много секса.

— А разве это неправильно? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— Наверное, — ответил Гарри. — Но я все равно очень тебя хочу.

— Я все время забываю, — Малфой поцеловал его, — что эти отношения основаны сплошь на неправильных поступках.

Гарри легко прикусил его шею.

— Ты только что сказал «отношения».

— Вот же черт, — выдавил Малфой и ахнул, когда Гарри запустил руку в женские трусики и потянул за пробку.

— Пожалуй, я оставлю ее еще чуть подольше, — прошептал Гарри.

Малфой сощурился.

— Ты больной.

— Ага, — отозвался Гарри и прошел на кухню. В квартире Малфоя царил вечный бардак, но кухня в последнее время выглядела опрятно. Гарри как-то обвинил его в том, что вся уборка ради него, а Малфой принялся яростно все отрицать. — Я только одного не понимаю, — добавил Гарри, и это правда не было связано с мобильным, машиной и всем остальным.

— И чего же?

— Зачем тебе холодильник?

— Чтобы еда оставалась холодной? — Малфой странно уставился на него, а Гарри задумчиво уставился на холодильник.

— Волшебникам холодильники ни к чему.

— Мне они нравятся, — парировал Малфой. — Гораздо удобнее охлаждающих чар.

— Они же магловские.

Повисла пауза.

— Мне его Гермиона посоветовала купить.

— Да. — Гарри опять уставился на Малфоя, а тот уставился на холодильник. — Гермиона.

Малфой вздернул подбородок.

— В школе я ошибался насчет маглов.

— Я знал, что ты убрался в кухне ради меня.

— Малфои не убираются, — отрезал Малфой напыщенным тоном.

Гарри молча смотрел на него — на Малфоя в одних только синих джинсах. На Малфоя — худого, бледного и сильного. На Малфоя со светлыми волосами на груди.

У Малфоя сделался смущенный вид. Затем у него сделался раздраженный вид.

— Что? — наконец спросил он.

Слова вырвались словно сами по себе. Как и во всех других аспектах своей жизни после войны, Гарри даже не понимал, как так вышло, но он заявил:

— Я хочу еще раз тебя трахнуть. Хочу трахнуть тебя у холодильника.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, — протянул он, — ладно, Гарри. Ты можешь трахать меня у любого магловского устройства, какое только выберешь.

Гарри задумался.

— Выходит, мне можно трахнуть тебя в твоей машине?

— В Выжигателе дорог? — Малфой картинно ужаснулся. — Да что только скажет Чарли Уизли?

Но Гарри уже было наплевать, кто и что скажет.


End file.
